a new call to life
by lightssoclear
Summary: after her mother's brutal death-caused by her horrendeous step father-bella runs away but ends up in the hospital. Now found, she has to live with her godfather carlisle and his family. how will she survive?BxE!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I wont write much so this is my new story im just beginning to think about it enjoy

Ok I wont write much so this is my new story im just beginning to think about it enjoy!!

Chapter1: introduction

I felt trapped. No place to go nowhere to run. I did all I could do. I called out for someone "help!" I screamed.

I looked around in the woodsy atmosphere around me and knew someone was watching me. The pain was unbearable. Why couldn't he just finish me off? What was so horrible about me not wanting to live him—and a horrible man he was—so I can find out about my real father? I know he died when I was still young and my parents were happy but maybe I could at least learn about him….

I rolled over on the dirty ground and tried to stand up. As I stood up, I heard a screeching snap as I fell back down. I clutched my right leg when I realized it was the source of the pain.

It felt as if hours were passing slowly and painfully yet it was only a few minutes. What is so wrong with me? Was it because of my existence and determination that made him resent me even more?

**Flashback**

"Mom I need to get to school because the bus just left me!" I shouted to her lazy butt. She was probably still lying in bed. I quickly made my way to my mom's bedroom but stopped short when I heard a scream. It came from downstairs. I peaked into my mom's room and saw blood all over the floor. It made a trail to the second staircase that I didn't take. I followed it swiftly hoping that Phil didn't go too far this time. He would always beat her and me but I thought he wasn't here.

**Another scream came as I rushed into the kitchen seeing Phil beat my mom with the pot. He screamed at her 'you stupid bitch where is my breakfast!' no not when I am here is he going to beat my mom in front of me. **

'**Stop!' I screamed. I soon regretted it while I looked into his drunken eyes. Oh no now it's going to be worse. He loves beating me.**

**I ran out the door into woods nearby, which was rear in Phoenix, let alone Arizona. The wind shifted as I ran more and rain started to come down. Why, of all days, would the rain decide to come down now? I tripped over a log and tried to get up quickly but I felt Phil right next to me. 'So you think you can get away from me do you?' he said mockingly in my face. **

'**Now just give me what I want and I will leave you and your damned mother alone for tonight. Come on!' he was talking about the check to the money my grandmother left me in her will. It was suppose to be deposited to me when I was 18 but Phil thought that I would give it to him instead. 'No' I said scared of his reaction. His face twisted in a horrible look that made me fear him even more. He kicked me in my rips and picked me up onto a tree and forced his body onto me. I screamed, knowing what was coming. He pulled down his pants and pulled down mine. I tried to hold my legs together but he just punched me in my face, making me black out. When I awoke he was still on me put was just getting off of me. **

'**Now I want that money now' my body ached from him touching me so much 'no!' I screamed.**

**I just want it to be all over. He pulled me up to a tree and slammed me into it again. 'You will obey me you insolent whore!' he screamed in my face. He dropped me and kicked me relentlessly. I started to cough up blood. 'That's where you belong, on the dirty floor with nowhere to go you scumbag of a bitch!' with one last kick he left me on the floor alone.**

**End of Flashback**

I laid on the ground worried for my mother's sake when I heard the howling sound of police cars pass by and go in the direction of my house. My head was on fire when I tried standing on one leg and hopped back to my house. When I got there, I saw the black abyss that used to be my house. A police officer came up to me and said,

"Who are you"

"I'm Isabella swan im a resident of this house along with my mother and my step father"

"ok well im officer Harold and im sorry to say this but a woman's body was found on the floor burned to death and that's all we found around there, everything else was burned to a crisp." At the sound of this I started to sob but then was greeted by blackness.

My eyes fluttered open to a pale white room and I heard monitors beeping. I tried to turn my head but I felt a neck brace on it. I noticed this place before and soon realized it was a hospital. I pressed the button that made the bed go up so I could look at myself. I had a cast on my right leg and an ankle brace on my left foot. I had cast on my left arm and a brace on my right arm. I looked like a mummy, I musely thought.

The door opened and a seriously pale man walked in. he looked like he belonged on a soap opera or something just not in a hospital (A/N: that's what the Carlisle they casted for the Twilight movie looks like to me. He really should be on a soap opera.)

"Hello" said his musical voice "how are you feeling"

"To sum it all up I guess numb"

He laughed at my choice of words.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen and im your doctor for now. I hear your house burned down back in phoenix, are you ok and how old are you?"

"Wait, what do you mean 'back in phoenix'?"

"Well they transferred you to here to me because you will be moving in with my family and I."

"What!"

"Yes I was a very good friend with your father and I am your godfather and since both of your parents are dead and you don't have any other family, you may move in with us I suppose"

"Oh my goodness, why didn't anyone tell me of this?"

"I suppose they didn't feel like it was necessary because you left with your mother when your father died and she got remarried, so I suppose they didn't make plans for the future"

"Wait, oh no, my step dad"

"Yes he's outside, I suppose you may live with him if you want but I didn't think you would want to considering these bruises cant be self-inflicted and some marks on you can only be made by a man" oh no maybe and hopefully he didn't know what Phil did to me.

"How much do you know doctor Cullen?"

"I suppose a lot" just then the door opened, revealing Phil with a mask of evil and hatred shooting daggers from him to me.

"So Bella are you well now?" he said with a slight glint of aggravation in his voice.

"Are you kidding me? How long has it been since your last check up at the eye doctor? My whole body is practically been turned into a mummy all thanks to y-" he cut me short by lunging at me, though Dr.Cullen was still sitting on my bed. Phil was cut off by him and was pushed back into the wall.

"You will not hurt my patient/goddaughter. I must ask you to leave or else I will escort you out." Wow go godfather on his ass!  
"SHE IS MY STEPDAUGHTER AND SHE IS COMING BACK TO PHOENIX WITH ME!" HE SHOUTED AT Dr. Cullen. Urgh the nerve of him to think I was going to go back home with him. After a few more shouts, Phil left with leaving a dangerous message for me: I will be back Bella, count on it.

2 weeks later…

"Finally!" I shouted to the sky as I exited the hospital in only my arm and leg cast. They were really itchy so I usually invested in carrying a pencil with me. While in the hospital, I met three beautiful people that I learned are a part of my new family. One was Emmett, who was the biggest teddy bear on the earth with muscles that only boys on steroids got. Another was Alice. She was such a pixy but way tougher than Emmett. He has the looks while she has the attitude of a big guy. The third was Esme, Carlisle's wife. They even insisted that I call them by their first names. But the scariest part is that throughout the 2 weeks, Alice brought her very expensive laptop and ordered me clothes off shopping stores. I would have refused them but the other clothes that I did have were torn and thrown away by her and I also had no money on me. So I had to accept but I made her shop at stores like jcpenney and sears so that she wouldn't be spending so much money on me. Sadly I'm pretty sure since I gave her my measurements, she will probably go shopping at expensive stores now.

Carlisle led me to the Benz, while I struggled to get used to these crutches with only one hand available. Life sucks.

"Here you go Bella." Opening the passenger door for me and closing it when I got in "the whole family should be there when we get home so you should get a chance to meet them" He smiled, making me involuntarily smile back.

"Ok sounds good but Carlisle can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" he started to drive off at a very high speed.

"Can you make sure Alice doesn't burn a hole into her credit cards buying me clothes I wont want to wear?" he laughed

"Bella trust me, if Alice wants you to wear it, she will make you wear it. Kind of scary how someone so small can be so deathly freighting." He shivered, as my eyes grew wide. He stopped the car in front of a big mansion that was Victorian style. It was beautiful. I could almost feel the goodness radiating off of it!

Carlisle picked me up instead of allowing me my crutches and walked into the house. I saw a five people standing in front of me. They all were beautiful and had topaz eyes. Then I heard shouting from upstairs,

"Alice!, where did you put all of my new cds? You made me go shopping with you in order that I can get more cds and you do something like this?! Boy, if you weren't a vampire, I would ring your little pixie neck!" haha he must be very imaginative if he thinks these people are vampires. How naïve of him but I guess it might be a nickname so I better not make a judgment about his sanity just yet.

"Hello dear, this is my home and yours I hope you enjoy it here and don't mind Edward, he's very imaginative." I think it was Esme that said that because she just had a motherly tone to her voice. But it was too suspicious, it seemed like she was hiding something or maybe im just imagining it. everyone introduced me and said that Edward will come down soon.

"Hi my name is Bel-" I was cut at hearing the sound of someone running down the stairs.

"Alice!" shouted a person that was coming down the stairs, I looked towards the stairs and saw the most amazing shade of emerald green cascading from a person's glare. He was beautiful. (An: im making Edward and Bella human for now at least) he looked straight at Alice and said,

"Whose crap is in the room next to mine? Alice you know I need that room to be remodeled for all my cds' and my piano and other stuff" he said angrily yet calm at the same time, I guess more like an annoyed voice.

"That stuff is Bella's. You can't kick her out of there for your personal needs Edward. Get over it"

"Fine" Carlisle let me down out of his arms. He was probably too tired to hold me any longer.

"Hi I'm Bella" I said trying to get my other thought in. I held out my hand to everyone but they just ran up to me and gave me a hug. All except Edward. I think he would rather the hand shake but before I could reply, Alice pulled me by one arm while the other beautiful human, I think her name was Rosalie, pulled me by the other.

"Come on Bella, lets go to your room." Said Alice. I think she forgot about my state of being at the moment.

"Alice I can barely walk"

"Ok Edward give her a piggy back ride"

"Whatever" he said. He seemed more like the thinking type rather than the talking type. All words are probably bundled up in that beautiful head of his, enjoying their solitary stance from the world. I tried jumping on his back but kept ending up on the floor, much to everyone's enjoyment. After about three or four tries and failures, I told Emmett to place me on his back. I held on tight a he walked quickly up the stairs, not breaking a sweat. I envied his balance as if I were in his place, I would have probably fell on the floor and down the many flights of stairs and broke another 2 bones. That just how it is for me I guess.

Ok first chappie done I wanna nap sb4 practice so nighty night! Well its still light out but u get what I mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I would jmust like to start off this chapter with saying too you all

Ok I would jmust like to start off this chapter with saying too you all

THANK YOU!!1

You guys don't know how happy I was when I got all of those reviews I will give each any everyone an extra 1,000 words in this chapter soo I will give you about 3,000 words in this chapter just a gift from me to you!!  
ok continuing on….i would just like to answer a few ppl

edward-loves-me-not-you...no they aren't all human just Edward and Bella… for now

cem1818…no Carlisle didn't tell them yet, he wanted to respect her privacy at the hospital considering she might not have stayed with them but now that she going to become a part of their family, he's going to tell everyone except Edward you'll find out more in one of these chapters and Alice did see them falling in love good observation!!

Winged spirit…he's human b/c of a reason that I cannot tell you…yet!! Hahah

Ok now that I'm done with that lets go to other business

Like im sorry if I mislead you in the other chapter when I said,

"_, Alice pulled me by one arm while the other beautiful __**human**__, I think her name was Rosalie, pulled me by the other." _

I'm sorry but think about it. she would think that they are human so I had to say that. They didn't tell her yet so yea. Oh and Edward and Bella are the only humans in this chapter. And remember, Phil's in it! dum dum dummm!

Ok back to new business!!

Like the newest chappie!! Drumroll please!!

In this chapter, Phil is a vampire but he his weakness is that he has the speed of a human and he's sort of not really that strong for a vampire maybe a little more strong than a human but not really so yea just for your info!! Continuing on with the drumroll

Bang

Bang

Bang

Bang

Disclaimer: bang I don't own wooow

Chapter 2: The Entrance to Heaven is still locked!!

He stopped at the end of a long hallway that held two doors. I looked behind me towards Alice. Was I supposed to choose one?

"Ok Bella, pick a door, any door" she said like she was the auctioneer. I guess my hunch was right! I could feel Edward tense up under me

"Umm I guess I choose the door that is at the end," I said pondering what she was going to do. I felt Edward relax when I chose that door.

"Ok" she pulled Edward's sleeve to continue to walk with me still on his back. I felt so comfortable there I feel like I would be content with staying there from the rest of my life…. or maybe that was too dramatic of a statement.

He stopped in front of the door and helped me down. I almost pouted but I composed myself very quickly. Alice opened the door with a "tada!" and walked through. With Edward's hand at my waist, I hopped into the room and smiled very brightly. The sidewalls were bright lavender with the front walls a more violet color. The rug was an awesome black and the ceiling was black as well. The room was huge to say the least. It looked like it could fit about 75 people easily. The bed was in the center with different shades of purple in them. The front one, the brightest purple, had dark purple script on it saying 'Bella' under that it says 'Beautiful'. I blushed slightly realizing they were translating my nickname from Italian to the meaning. They are funny aren't they? Me? Beautiful? Yeah right.

I looked past that detail and went onto others. The mahogany dresser was facing the side of the bed about 30 feet away. The bedside table was next to the bed, matching the dresser.

I looked to my side and saw another dresser. But this one was different. It was mahogany as well but it had a vanity right in front of it and a chair entry way in the front. Oh no. it also has lights on the side of it. Most likely this is a makeup desk. Fat chance I'll ever use that….

I saw two doors in the room, leading off to different places. One room was a bathroom while another room was a walk in closet, half filled with fashionable clothes that seemed out of my league. As I walked out of the closet, I noticed another door. Unlike the others, this one was on the window wall, which was behind my bed. The door led off onto a balcony, which gave a view of the beautiful afternoon. The balcony was very odd. Instead of staying just in front of the room, it went further to the left. I wonder where that led.

I turned back to Alice and said thank you about 32 times into I ran out of breath. I hopped on one leg over to the bed and jumped on. It was so comfortable that didn't even realize when I fell asleep.

I looked over to the clock on my bedside table. It said '6:41' man have I been out long. I got up and stretched. I saw a light outside my slightly adjacent door and I could faintly here arguments going on. I could barely make them out so I was about to ignore them until I heard something break and shouting,

"I WANT HER BACK!" oh no, the only person who would have the need to say that is, I slightly shuddered at the name, Phil.

I quickly hopped over out the door into another room in the same hallway with tears staining my cheeks and blocking my vision. I went to the closest door, which was about a few steps away from mine, and opened it, thinking it was clear of people. I hopped through it and held my arm cast onto the wall inside of it. I closed the door quietly so no one would be able to hear me. I slowly let go of my breath as I relaxed. That is until I heard a voice,

"Whose there?" it sounded. I said nothing, too scared of who it might be. I stood at the door, trying to stay still but the fear rocked and trembled my body so that was unsuccessful. The unknown person switched on the light and glanced at me I suppose. I couldn't see, the light was bright in my eyes.

"Dude, can you lower the brightness?" I said aggravated that my plan didn't work.

"oh Bella hey what are you doing in here?" the voice said, I looked up when he lowered the lights and saw Edward. I signed out all my fears and relaxed.

"I'm sorry Edward I just," I made up a quick excuse "I was looking for the bathroom and I got lost.

"Bella"

"Yes"

"There's a bathroom in your room so why don't you tell the real reason you're here" I started to sob when I realized they were still yelling downstairs. More tears came down my cheek as I dropped to the floor, sitting on my bum. He walked over to me and held me in his arms in a comforting way.

"What's wrong Bella? Don't cry it's ok"

"No its not. He's down there and wants to kill me!"

"Who?" he said this in more of a cautious way.

"Phil"

"Who's Phil?"

"My step dad," I sobbed out more as I continued, "He killed my mo-om and tried to-o kill mee"

"Oh no I'm so sorry Bella, don't worry Carlisle wi-" he stopped talking when we heard stomps and the yells increasing. Edward pulled me up and carried me over to the closet. He set me down and closed the door with him inside as well. He held me close as I practiced breathing small breaths. When I heard the door to the room tumble open, I started to panic but Edward just stroked my hair to allow me to calm down. The screams continued at high volume,

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY FAMILY AND I WHEN YOU ARE NOT WELCOME!" I knew that was Esme. She seemed like the type to flip a thousand hamburgers at once type of person when the family was at stake.

"NO WHERE IS MY STEPDAUGHTER! IF SHE DOES NOT COME OUT NOW SHE WILL BE IN FOR SO MUCH LATER!" I was about to gasp when Edward put his hand over my mouth. His hand was so smooth it literally made me forget most of my own thoughts. I laid my head onto his chest and shifted more comfortably on his lap while he led me tighter. It impressed me so how he could be so calm about this. The screams came more and more distant until the door suddenly sprang open and Phil stared at me with evil red eyes. I screamed out for Carlisle and clutched onto Edward more. Phil grabbed onto my waist length ponytail into his hand and heaved at it roughly, making me fall onto the carpet and out of Edward's hands. Edward did try, though he seemed physically paralyzed. Edward was dragged along on the ground at my feet and as I was dragged by, I could see Carlisle and Esme on the ground wide-open eyes and yet paralyzed. What happened?!

I opened my eyes and saw darkness. I heard heavy breathing next to me and I reached out to it. I felt soft silky hair. Suddenly a light was casted on only me and I looked over to the hair and saw Edward's hair in my hair and his face right next to it.

"So it seems you have a little companion Miss Swan am I right?" said a voice I trembled, scared of who it was. I felt goose bumps rise onto my hands as I said,

"Who is that?"

"well before it was a figure of speech when I said I was a figure of your worse nightmares. Now I literally mean I am because you are asleep. Now I will tell you this now before you wake up with your lover boy along here as well. Never forget, I am always watching you. In your dreams, while you're at school and my favorite part, when you're taking a shower. Never forget, I did make a promise and I promise, Isabella I will keep that promise. If you want to survive, well I guess there really is no way to it is there. Haha" his voice echoed away with laughter as he left me paralyzed in fear.

I jumped from my place and screamed awake. Alice came rushing through the door.

"Bella, Carlisle has something he needs to tell you. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you before. Come with me downstairs." I noticed that I was in the room where Edward was. Where is he now? As I got up, I took in the scenery of the room. It had a topaz colored theme with beige. The carpet was a darker shade of gold while the walls were a little brighter. His bed, which is where I woke up, was a gold and beige striped cover with pillows that were the same shades. He also had a couch off to the side of the room, which was black. On the complete other side of the room, was a wall sized music case, complete with a very high tech stereo that I knew not to mess with. Behind me, well the bed mainly, was a glass wall, complete with a door that led to a balcony, just like my room. But this one was sort of like mine, where it was odd. This balcony went further to the right. I was going to open the door to investigate but I heard Alice's complaint about what's taking me so long, echo through the room.

I stepped out of the entryway to Edward's room and into the hallway. I saw my crutches leaning on Edward's wall and picked it up. This house was sure to be pricey.

After getting down the stairs—unsuccessfully really—I crutched my way to the dinning room. They all were sitting down, including Edward, and stared at me with apologetic faces.

I sat down at the head of the table, opposite of Carlisle and looked down. I hope they weren't going to ditch me, I thought, I was really starting to like them.

"Bella," Carlisle started, "I really don't know where to begin with this but it has to be said so I will just to the point—" he was cut off by Emmett screaming,

"Bella we're vampires ok? I don't understand why we had to hold this whole family meeting to tell you! God couldn't you tell the odd things about us? Like how we never eat when you're at the hospital and how Alice just always knows things? Please tell you did" I started to laugh at him. The funny thing is I had a dream that they were vampires and that they looked exactly the same. After that dream—I was still in the hospital at the time—I made sure to keep an extra eye on how they acted. Esme, Carlisle and Edward now are the only ones that throw my supposed correct theory off. Well 4 out of 7 is good right?

"Emmett its ok I sort of knew you dudes are vampires all except Edward, Carlisle and Esme. They seemed like the most normal ones." I laughed at that and only Edward joined me.

"Bella the only thing is Edward is still human" Alice said in a down sort of voice. What?

"Wait why is he? Oh no don't tell you guys are feeding off of him. Oh no what kind of monsters are you people?" I jumped out of my chair and tried to run but as I fell, I soon remembered about the cast on my leg. I whispered dammit and soon everyone cracked up, excluding Edward. I guess being a vampire includes, a) not eating human food

b) Super hearing

c) The ability to make me blush a lot

Oh yea this was definitely a plus! (Heavy heavy sarcasm)

After the laughter defunct, Alice picked me up and put me back on the chair effortlessly. Don't I weigh like a ton? How can a pixie like dudette like her be able to lift me up so easily?

Wait, she's a vampire ok lets add that to the list

"Bella calm down, he's not a snack. In Chicago, when we used to live there, vampires killed his parents—which were our closest neighbors by about a mile— when he was only six months old. In his dad's will, he trusted me enough as a colleague and a friend to take care of his son in the event that he died. So we took him in because we weren't going to let him go into a foster home. Understand now?" he said it so sympathetically, I felt so bad about my actions before. They were definitely the nicest people I have ever met.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. But now that we are sort of on the topic of diet, what do you eat?" I was too curious to pass up on this question.

"Well we don't want to be monsters so instead of being cliché like other vampires, we allow animal blood to suffice our thirst"

"Oh that's so cool so you guys really do drink blood! Awesome!" I started to jump in place.

"Unfortunately Bella, that's not all we have to tell you. Your stepfather is a vampire as well. He is a dangerous man. He isn't as powerful as we are by a long, long distance but he is still very dangerous to you. Apparently, he can not run as fast as a normal vampire, he goes more of a human pace and he does have less strength than a normal vampire but he does have super hearing. You have to be careful Bella. And also, the reason we could not save you in time earlier was because of his power. You see some vampires have subtle powers, well more like enhanced traits really. Like Emmett for example, his power is really strength because he was strong when he was human. But others, like Alice and jasper, have more strengthening powers. Alice has the power to see the future while jasper has empathy. Now these were strengthened by their human traits. And Phil has a power as well. His power is to paralyze vampires mainly. It does not have as much power on humans as it does vampires but it is still effective. That's why Edward was able to barely move." I was kind of scared at this news but I felt better than I have before, knowing people were watching out for me.

The week progressed with my family continuously stalking me. Whether one was in the bathroom while I was showering (either Alice Rosalie or Esme) or watching me eat. It would have gotten annoying to some other people but to me, it was better than thee life I lived with Phil. Nowadays, I kind of miss Renée. She was such a good mother well up until Phil came along.

She was my best friend and at times, she was first to become just like a child my age to help me get through some tough things. The only times I ever heard Renée be more like a mother was when I was about five years old, and she was scolding me in front of the other parents for throwing my face into the cake.

But of course later, after they left, she high-five me for a more practical act for my age.

I do miss her dearly but she always taught me that missing someone meant that you really never had a full life with him or her and your missing what relationship you had with him or her.

(A/n: please if any of your parents or grandparents died please don't review me saying that was a cold line or something that's just what I believe but not really. There's always an exception to everything.)

Now I was in the living room with Emmett. He insisted that we play guitar hero in the Wii. I warned him that I will beat him into his grave but he didn't listen because he said "vampires cant die!" well buddy you'll see….

Ok I have to go really quickly b/c mi bus will be here in like 6 or 8 minutes and I haven't finished breakfast. See you! I'll post it this afternoon…

Bad news and good news u guys….

Bad news-I just missed the bus eating breakfast for the 82nd time this year and im probably going to get detention this time. Or else they are idiots b/c they said that for every 9 lates you get a detention and I haven't gotten one yet so they are bumbling idiots!

Good news- mi mom can drive me and I can post the chapter now!!


	3. chapter 3

So why didn't anyone review mi for this story

Ok im in the third chappie remember u need to review mi for new chappies and im so proud f u guys for reviewing me and for others when it says A/n I usually mean authors note so just look out for that ok and thanks to the people that aren't just freeloaders on my work and just read and not review im watching you… ok im sorry I had to say that it was too funny to resist but u have to understand I am so happy when you guys review me it really makes my day! Ok now onto the 3rd chappie!!

Disclaimer: "ok this is session 56, seriously you have to get over this obsession with being stephenie meyer it really isn't healthy Anastasia…."

"never and my name isn't Anastasia…"

"wait it isn't?"

"no it really is Isabella!"

"oh ok sry…"

"now if I admit that im not stephenie meyer then can I go?"

"yes please do!"

"ok im not stephenie meyer and I do not own twilight new or eclipse!"

"good girl!"

"but I didn't say anything about not owning the new Breaking Dawn!!"

"oh dear god…."

but seriously ppl my name _is_ Isabella ok? My middle name is Anastasia! I love it so much I never really liked Isabella but continuing on….

Chapter 3

"Emmett just stop! I just beat you 27 times in a row in guitar hero, Wii tennis and Wii bowling and on the playstation2, dead or alive 1, 2, and 3!! Just give up!"

"No Bella! One more game! You cannot beat me in football!"

"Urgh! Fine!" I hopped back over the couch in the living room in my spandex shorts and my 'skater's choice rocks' shirt. Why cant he accept the fact that I am a superior goddess in game. (A/n: that's actually funny b/c this guy at mi school says that he's a 'superior god' in Spanish but we all know I can do flips all around him in Spanish while saying the alphabet and numbers in Spanish! Well yea of course I can im part Spanish—aside of being a white girl of course! Jkjkjkijkjk no offense it's a joke but true ok moving on…)

"Emmett I am going to say this extra slow so even your idiotic vampire brain will pick up on these frequencies. I am a supreme goddess in volleyball and video games. You will never beat me over twice in a row. I am so sure I am will to bet 450 on that" pathetically, this will be the easiest money I will ever make.

"Deal"

Three hours and four broken TV's later, Emmett finally gave up on trying to win. I warned him though so he had a clear warning. Alice came jumping down the stairs laughing at the scene.

"Emmett I suggest you replace the TV or else Rosalie will be mad and you know the punishments you get with Rosalie…" Alice snickered. I wondered what she meant. I was about to ask her when Edward walked down the stairs to see what the racket was all about. My heart skipped a few beats but I composed myself quick enough to not seem like a total ditz in front of him.

"What happened Bella?"

"You just heard?"

"I was listening to music then I heard Emmett scream"

"Oh that was after he broke the last TV" I looked towards the fourth TV on the ground. Poor thing didn't even really get to understand the facts of electronics throughout its ½ hour life….

"Wow so what happened?"

"Well I was betting him that he couldn't win twice in a row. The bid was 450. But he kept making bets so now he owes me around 100,000" I said simply. I think I'll donate the money to charity…. Just as Emmett came back through the door with a new TV, Esme and Carlisle came home.

"What is going on?" Carlisle asked

"Emmett broke 4 TV's and owes me 100,000 which I am going to give to charity!" I said smiling. Hey, if im going to put my goddess like skills into something, it may as well be charity. Now to think of one to send the money to…

"Well that's a good thing to do Bella and Emmett I am very disappointed but I worry for you if Rosalie and Jasper get back early from hunting so I suggest you quicken this process." Esme said. She nodded her head as she sternly walked up the stairs, Carlisle in tow.

That left Edward, Emmett and I in the living room again. Alice went back upstairs when Carlisle and Esme came home. I wonder what she's doing…actually knowing her, no I don't.

Edward and I began to play the video games after Emmett set the TV up. After that, I went to sleep. It was Saturday night and I was getting my cast off tomorrow so I need to be well rested. Also I'm starting school on Wednesday so I have to worry about that too. I'm glad everyone has been really supporting me. I don't know if I could have survived back in Arizona any longer there.

I woke up Sunday morning, grabbed my crutches and hopped out of my room. Carlisle met at the bottom of the stairs and helped me into the car. On the way I continuously scratched my cast with a pencil (A/n: with the many injuries I have had, I happen to know that a pencil is an amazing way to scratch your leg. Once when my sister was learning to drive, she 'accidentally' ran over my leg while I was sitting on the curb and I had to get a cast for 3 weeks but it was amazing because she was my personal slave those weeks… ah good times well after she ran over my leg it was good, at that time though, it hurt like hell.)

After he took off my cast at the hospital, he told me I'll have physical therapy at the house for two weeks or more, depending on how quickly I heal.

I went to sleep when I got home. I woke up at 2 am in the morning and went downstairs to get some milk and some cookies I subconsciously hoped Esme cooked for me while I was asleep. But she does that often so I wouldn't put it past her. I walked into the kitchen and saw a dark figure in the corner. I almost screamed but was cut off at someone grabbing my mouth. they duck tapped my mouth while my screams were silenced. I looked back at the figure and saw it was Edward, looking at whoever was behind me curiously. The person turned me around and I saw it was Emmett. I rolled my eyes and tried to slap his arm but I ended up spraining my finger. I screamed in pain but the duck tape made it impossible for me to voice my pain. He whispered into my ear,

"I'm sorry Bella but this is for the sake of humanity." He dragged my sleepy body to the TV and turned it on and put it on mute. He handed me a guitar and told me to be silent. I rolled my eyes and wondered what the hell this was about. He pushed the buttons quickly to guitar hero. I moaned loudly, wanting to get my cookies and milk and go back to sleep.

Edward came in and silently screamed at Emmett,

"What are you doing?! Let Bella go back to bed! She has school soon and it will mess up her sleeping patterns if she's awake at the middle of night because you do not want to accept the fact that she is a supreme goddess in these games." He said angrily. I muffled laughed through my duct tape as he reused my words.

He walked over to me and my heart sped up. Does he have to have such an effect on me? He slowly ripped off the duct tape off of my lips and I secretly wished he would kiss me but to no avail, he jut sat down. Emmett came over to me and whispered so quietly, I knew Edward had no hope of hearing,

"If you don't let me win, then I will tell Edward that you like him. And I know you do!" he looked at me as I gasped loudly. He shushed me but I screamed,

"YOU'RE A LIAR. I DO NOT!" everyone came downstairs at vampire speed. Edward laughed at Emmett and grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs as the yells started. Rosalie was especially peeved. Emmett, I could tell was mainly disciplined by her. It was quite comical. When we got to my door, Edward pulled out a water bottle half full of milk out of one of his pockets and two chocolate chip cookies out of another. He handed them to me. I smiled and gave him a hug whispering thank you about twenty times. His arms wrapped around me as well. It felt right to be in his arms. Almost like we fit together.

I think we stood there for about three minutes before we heard a chorus of awh's. I blushed and rushed into my door. But I felt like I wasn't finished saying goodnight to Edward. I opened back my door and leaned in to kiss his cheek but he noticed me and turned his face to where my lips were leaning to him. My lips crashed into his and we were both shocked at this but soon went along with this. Our lips synchronized together into a new melody.

He leaned away with his eyes still closed and then he opened them, his green eyes sparkling. I smiled a bright smile but soon closed it thinking my teeth were dirty. He smiled and he leaned in again and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around and he wrapped his arms around waist.

I leaned away and whispered,

"Goodnight Edward"

"Goodnight Bella" he whispered back. I reached for my door handle and regrettably let go of him.

When I walked in, the light was still on so I didn't see him there. When I turned it on to find the cookies and milk I placed, I saw Phil sitting on my bed. I screamed as loud as I could but he soon grabbed me. He slapped me hard and I went unconscious. The last thing I heard was his sinister laugh and I heard the door slam open and heard Edward scream.

I woke up smelling something burning. I weakly opened my eyes and saw flames and smoke surrounded me. I screamed but choked on the smoke. I looked around but was mainly blinded by the smoke.

I lay back down on the ground and started to sing Broken Wings by Flyleaf

Thank you for being

Such a friend to me

Oh I pray a friend for life

And have I ever told you

How much you mean to me?

Oh, you're everything to me

I'm thinking all the time

How to tell you what I feel

I'm contemplating phrases

I'm gazing at eternity

I am floating in serenity

Please don't go just yet

Can you stay a moment please?

We can dance together

We can dance forever

Under your stars tonight

We'll live and breathe this

Dream

So close your eyes

But don't dream too deep

And please pass me some

Memories

And when I fall you're

Underneath

1000 broken hearts

Carried by 1000

Broken wings

As I began to lose consciousness, I saw something coming towards me and screamed hoarsely for its attention. It was Edward. He was crawling towards me.

"Are you ok Bella?" as he said that I thought of how many different sarcastic remarks I could say to that question but I went for the latter,

"I can barely breathe" I said gasping for the little air available in this fiery hell. The ceiling was collapsing and wood threatened to drop upon us. He held his hand out to me and gave me the cloth that was covering his mouth.

"Here cover your mouth with it," he said. I didn't want to sacrifice my breathing for his but I had no other choice. I put it to my mouth and got onto his back—which he told me to do—as he crawled to the exit, which seemed to be outside this door. I grabbed it and called out in pain because it was hot. My hand was getting red from it. I looked around and saw the only exit was through a broken window that I didn't notice before. I pointed the direction to him and he led the way. When he came up to it, I notice we were about three stories high. Well it was either die in the flames at god knows where or possibly die jumping out the window. Wow isn't that a hard choice. With as much energy as I had, I told Edward to go. I pulled off my shirt and hoped it would be able to serve as a parachute for the both of us. I got on his back and he jumped out. I held up the shirt tightly and wrapped my legs around him tightly. It held some air resistance but not enough to give us a graceful landing. We tumbled to the ground. I groaned in slight discomfort at how we landed. Thankfully we landed in grass. I pulled back on my shirt and looked to see if Edward was all right.

He groaned as he pulled himself p off the ground.

"Bella?" he said

"Yes are you ok?" I said worried, he cracked a smile

"Sure if you call this," he gestured to himself "ok"

Ok he is perfectly fine then.

"In what sense?" I said as I raise an eyebrow.

"Never mind" he said shaking his head.

"Where are we?"

"Phoenix" he said, "you didn't notice this place? Its about a block away from your old house.

"Are you serious? This must be the ballet studio I used to go to then ok I know where we need to go." I stood up and began to walk slowly to the other side of the burned down studio, while trying to stay inconspicuous to the police cars and fire trucks that were at the front. The temperature was oddly low today. It seemed only about 52 degrees. The sun wasn't even out.

We reached to my old house, or at least the remains of it. The bright yellow house was now a dark gray and black.

Windows broken, damaged furniture, and pictures scattered, some even burned is all I saw when I walked into the house, with Edward. He held onto my hand as a way to show his support.

I walked over to the table where all the pictures of me growing up with my best friend/mom with me laid originally. One was turned over. I picked it up and tried to see it. I noticed it as the picture from my last day of second grade. Sarah and I, one of the few friends my anti social self made, stood there smiling at the camera. A tear slid down my cheek as I remembered that day as one of the days I lost a tooth.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Sarah!" I exclaimed as I walked into the playground_

"_Yea?!" she said. She was always an excited person._

"_Look" I said showing her the tooth._

"_Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttnesssssssssss!!" she exclaimed lengthening the word out._

_End of flashback_

I looked at more pictures. They were all from my child hood. There was even a picture of when I shoved the cake in my mouth. I smiled and more tears fell as I saw my mom and me in the picture. Her looking at me sternly and my eyes looking guiltingly at the camera, where my dad stood. All of ours were full of happiness.

Because he was there then.

He was still alive then.

The good old days.

More tears spread out on my face as Edward pulled me into his chest. I sobbed and his shirt completely soaked with my tears. I collapsed to the ground, clutching him and the picture as well. What did I do wrong? Was it my fault? How did this happen? First I lost my dad and then I lose my mom. It was heart wrenching to realize these things. We sat there for an endless amount of time with me staring at my old picture and Edward rubbing soothing circles on my back.

I didn't even notice when I fell asleep but when I awoke, I was back in my bed, and the sun was shining through the balcony. There, on my beside table, was a picture of my dad, my mom and me from my old home. I let tears escape my eyes but I wiped them away.

I stood up and felt something foreign on my arm. I looked over to it and saw a cast.

Dammit!

Just when I get out of one cast, I am back into another one. I felt a fabric and I lifted up my shirt to see bandages around my ribs. They did feel a little sore….

I opened the door and walked to the stairs. When I got down, I didn't hear any noise so I walked into the kitchen. No one. I started to panic and as I turned around, I turned into Edward.

"Im sorry" I said blushing

He chuckled, "its fine"

"Where is everyone?"

"They went hunting, they felt weak so they decided that a hunting trip would do them good."

"Oh" and we just stood there. Me shifting from my head to my toes and back and him just looking around. I got bored of this game so I just did felt like doing something stupid.

"Hey wanna go partying?" I asked randomly.

"Sure" he said

"Bella are you sure that more than 10 glasses of liquor isn't too much?" Edward slurred. We were drunk like crazy and we didn't even care.

"Of course not l-lover boyy" I slurred back giggling. I pulled him to the dance floor and started to dance on him. This was awesome. At about 12am, we decided, that we had enough and we went home. Edward, though he was drunk, was pretty coherent while driving. I wondered if he had ever taken driving lessons while being drunk. When he pulled up to the house, he unsteadyingly helped me out of the car and carried me in bridal style. He let me down and put his fingers to his lips as I giggled. He looked around the living room and saw no one so we walked up the stairs. When we got to our hallway, Edward waved goodbye, as did I but then I decided to, with being drunk but knowing what I was doing, kiss him. Some how he closed the door, and we crashed on his bed. I slurred,

"I do love you Edward" he smiled crookedly

"I love you to Bella" which he slurred as well. But before anything happened, we fell asleep under the covers. I was content there and so was he as he wrapped his arm around my waist subconsciously.

Here was where I wanted to be, even if I was drunk out of my mind and dizzy and will wake up with the mother of headaches.

Here, I could almost forget there was a sadistic vampire after me.

Here I could almost forget all my worries.

Almost.

Ok ppl you see what I do for you?! Ok so im done with this chapter and don't worry they keep their 'virtue' as Edward would say and they get drunk! Amazing isn't it? But don't worry this isn't the last of their drunk adventures. And don't worry, before any of you ask me "what happened to Phil?" I would just like to say I would go into detail next chappie ok? So please do not review me asking me that question or else I may get peeved ok bye!!

P.S- will the writer of 'Boss From Hell' please update! Yea I just love that story!

P.s.s- I want reviews!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ppl I love ur reviews so this is chappie 4 and I'm typing it at school and I cant really remember most of it so I'll edit

Hey ppl I love ur reviews so this is chappie 4 and I'm typing it at school and I cant really remember most of it so I'll edit it when I get home and I post it like while I'm at school because the school blocked some websites and one of them is fan fiction… (Weeps in misery) ok continuing on…

The wait is over…

Chappie 4!!

Disclaimer: I don't own and I have millions of lawyers who keep trying to find a loophole but it hasn't been found yet unless I change my name to Stephenie Meyer…

Chapter 4: Awoken

I felt air shift directions as I came back to consciousness, but was met by a massive like boulder on my head, making my head throb uncontrollably. I felt like my head was being beaten mercilessly. I tried to sit up but I felt an arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I finally opened my eyes and looked at who was holding me.

Three guesses who…

Of course it was Edward. It wouldn't be right if it wasn't him (heavy sarcasm). I looked around and saw us in his room and three topaz eyes looking down at us in disappointment and anger.

"What were you thinking" said Rosalie; I was actually shocked because she never really talked. This was new.

"Are you out of your mind? But how was your night anyway? That wasn't nice how I didn't see it coming. Please warn me next time! I don't like to be blind!" Alice said. Shockingly the only part she was mad about was that she couldn't see us. Typical.

"So Bella what did you do. I hope you didn't do something I wouldn't have done…" Emmett said which instantly cued my blush to go on full force. We didn't do anything…I hope.

I was about to respond when I heard an 'ow' next to me. Great, Edward was waking up.

"Uh Bella what are you doing in my room and why is my head pounding. You didn't happen to beat me with a baseball bat while I was asleep did you?" oh so he didn't remember us getting drunk…thank goodness.

"Never mind I think that I…you know slept walked over here. Yeah that's what I did." I said nervously trying to have an effective lie on my hand as I looked down at it.

"Oh ok" how could he have accepted that response so quickly? Either that or he already knew I was lying. I was betting on the latter.

"So Bella, are you going to school today? Because if you didn't it would be very suspicious since its your first day…" she did have a point but this headache hurt like hell

(A/N: sorry I just got back to writing the story here a million sorries are to be issued!!)

"Sure why not" I said while my head pounded. I wondered how many drinks I had.

While I got ready, my thoughts were at disarray and trying to figure everything. I knew what happened but I don't know if Edward remembered. Dammit Edward might have remembered that would not be good….

Sorry you guys but I'm going to end it here but I will put up another chapter in an hour or so ok? I think that's a good compromise!!


	5. author's note srry please dont review

Sorry people I know I promised the 5th chapter by 1 hour or so yesterday but I was kidnapped by my mom to go to my sister's ho

Sorry people I know I promised the 5th chapter by 1 hour or so yesterday but I was kidnapped by my mom to go to my sister's house so I could baby-sit her evil child the next day so yea and the greatest part (sarcasm) was that I caught pink eye from the little twerp because I had to sleep in his bed but it just started catching up so yea I was screwed so yea and yet the good thing is that I don't have to go to school tomorrow so I am pleased about that so I can update then but don't worry if stay home tomorrow then I can update about two chapters if I get lucky but this is a special occasion so yea so I should be able to update tomorrow and sorry and the short 4th chapter but yea don't worry you ill be happy with the next ones I promise or I hope which ever!!

--Xoxo I.A.-Isabella Anastasia


	6. Chapter 5

Ok as I promised chapter 5 here we go

Ok as I promised chapter 5 here we go!!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

Chapter 5: The Sound of Music

As I finished getting dressed, I turned around and was greeted by a pixie that apparently wanted me to die of a heart attack. My hand flew up to my heart to feel if it was still intact.

"Are you ready for me to do your makeup?" she practically screamed in my ears from excitement.

"No Alice please I don't do the whole makeup charade" I really hated how girls would mess their really pretty faces and succumb to that crap. I know I sound like a mom but its true.

"Please" I could sense her famous puppy pout coming on, "I really think that it will work with your outfit and I promise that I will not go overboard" Ahh there it is I knew it was coming! Her eyes were wide open and her bottom lip jutted out slightly to make me feel horrible about ever denying her of fun.

"Fine Alice" I gave in, knowing I was a sucker and I made sure to make an appointment later with myself scolding my being about being such a pushover to Alice's tactics of destruction. One look with that pout look and she could destroy a nation.

Twenty minutes of Bella Barbie later, we were ready. I contemplated how easy it would be to kill Alice but then I realized that she could take me on any day, with her being a vampire and all. Either way she could but I can fool myself for now into believing that her being a vampire is the only reason she would be able to win.

"Edward lets go" Alice screamed when we got into the living room.

"I'm coming" he said from the staircase. It sounded like he was going exaggeratingly slow just to bug Alice.

He entered the room with a very worn out look I guess, but he still pulled off being beautiful at the same time. He was wearing a simple black shirt, dark jeans with black converse sneakers but it still looked good on him. I looked over at my outfit and realized we contrasted with my white shirt, light jeans and white converse sneakers. Haha how ironic.

"Ok people lets go" Alice said excitedly.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie all went into Emmett's jeep while Edward and I went into his Volvo. It was very comfortable with the nice seats and the heat keeping us warm as we drove up the high school. (A/N: i was thiking of my sister's car when i typed that because her seats have heat and i think that it is very essencial to keep my tush warm.)

As we approached, I noticed behind the comfortable silence, a familiar song on the radio that I wanted to sing to. I turned up the radio and started singing along with the song; I even used my hand as a microphone, danced along with the beat and did air guitar when needed. (A/n: the song is crush crush crush by Paramore listen along if you can and even dance along it helps you picture what I see her doing)

I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush...Crush...Crush...  
Crush, crush (1,2,3,4!!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us is counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you wanna play it like a game  
Well come on, come on let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
Your little spies

Crush...Crush...Crush...  
Crush, crush (1,2,3,4!!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us is counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll baby, don't you know that  
We're all alone now, I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, (hey) don't you know baby  
We're all alone now, I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll honey, (hey) don't you know baby  
We're all alone now, give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us is counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, no

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one two of us is counting on  
That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than, more than this

Ohh, mmm...

I stopped and actually took in my surroundings. We were at a series of buildings. I started to wonder where we are but then I noticed a sign that said ' Forks high school' wow that sure is catchy. I looked over to Edward and he seemed to be laughing.

"whats so funny Edward?" I said a little defensive thinking he may be laughing at my horrible singing.

"oh its how you were singing and dancing and doing air guitar I thought it was hilarious" he said

"I sounded bad didn't I"

"No actually your voice is beautiful." I also thought I heard ' just like you' come out of his mouth as he pulled up to a parking spot. I unbuckled my seatbelt and didn't even notice Edward come to my side of the door so I was kind of shocked when I saw my door swing open. I gasped silently but then I saw Edward holding out his laughter and just signed. I got out of the car but managed to hit my head on the top of the car, making me go forward. I felt two arms catch me as I fell into something. I looked up and saw Edward's face looking down at me. Then I heard Emmett's voice in the background,

"Woohoo Bella!! Aren't you the little pimp!!"following that sound was my face heating up many degrees more than normal and the sound of Rosalie hitting Emmett's head and him complaining about it. I stood up properly and walked away, not knowing which way to go but heading towards the school anyway. Edward soon caught up to me and said,

"don't worry it was funny though"

"yea it was hilarious how I always end up hurting myself accidentally with doing just normal, daily things that people who are even really disabled can do better" I grumbled while he chuckled,

"don't worry Bella I'll will try to always catch you if that helps" he looked to me with his emerald eyes. I turned away and quickly changed the subject.

"do you know what happened to Phil?" he signed but answered me anyway.

" my family said that they tried to get him but he only escaped. They think he went up north somewhere. When they got to the apartment they had to leave because the sun was out, at the time at least, and they would have been exposed. They told me to just bring you back to your old house and stay there so that Alice could pick us up, considering that her car is the only one with tinted windows. So that's it." he ended with a smile. I smild back but was confused as to where to go.

"Edward?"

"yes?"

"where do I go to get my schedule?"

"I'll show you"

"okay," I decided to change up the subject," so edward, what do you think about my singing?" we reached a building that said, 'main office' of course now I feel stupid.

"Oh I think you have a beautiful voice" he said as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you Edward but I know you are lying but it is okay though" I smiled.

"Bella just get your schedule you know I would not lie to you." I looked towards the lady at the front desk—who was looking at us strangely—and asked for my schedule. She asked for my name, and then she handed me some papers, explained the significance of each and then wished me a good day.

"Bella please being so obtuse—" I cut him off

"Edward I am not being obtuse I am simply saying that you are being a stupid liar and that I know you are lying so stop lying. Edward I do have ears I think I would be able to hear how horrible I sound."

"Bella we will argue about this later because your class I right here," oh I forgot that we were walking, I guess its just a part of the Edward Masen charm.

"Bye Edward" I said signing. I really wasn't ready to say goodbye but there's a time and place for everything I guess. It would be kind of odd if we walked into class two minutes late because we were arguing if I could sing or not, which I knew I would win that argument.

I spent most of the class wishing that all these people would stop staring at me. You would think they have never seen a human being before. Other than that, I thought of rebuttals to possible arguments that Edward might make but I accidentally forgot I was in class so when I stood up in the middle of the classroom and yelled, "Dammit I know I am right!" not only did that permit me to get kicked out of class but that also allowed the other students to give me looks like I am insane.

As I sat down to the floor I thought about my rebuttals when there was a shadow casted over me. I looked up and saw Edward, smirking at me.

"What are you doing outside of class, you have about," he looked up at his watch, "15 more minutes before it ends"

"I got kicked out" I looked away

"Bella," he chuckled "its your first day, how did you manage to get kicked out? Or wait, did it have to do with you screaming in the middle of class, 'Dammit I know I am right'?" he said while trying to control his laughter. He wasn't succeeding.

I grimaced and blushed in one blow, making him fall over and laugh on the ground, next to where I was sitting. I crossed my arms and didn't even bother to look back up at him.

"Why are you out of class Mr. Masen?" I said to him, saying it formal so that he would catch my drift.

"Oh I was never in class, I was in the main office. Being president of the school does have its obligations you know. But now that I am out, I have to show you where your next classes are."

"Ok so lets just hang out here until class lets out ok?" I said

"Sure"

"So now I hope you know we are going to put the whole ' can or can't I sing' topic off. It's all about opinion. Your ears might be all messed up so that's why so hear my horrible sound and think it sounds good but whatever."

"Bella"

"Yes?"

"I play the piano, I do not have bad ears. Playing an instrument usually entails having good ears. Ok but we will put that argument to bed. So does your head hurt as much as mine from last nights extravaganza, that is if you remember." He winked as I laughed quietly,

"Yea I remember it was fun, but then we got these headaches. Mine went away after I took a shower. I'm sorry you still have a headache. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to get drunk."

"No it was fun don't worry." I looked up to him and noticed him looking at me with a certain sparkle in his eyes. We began to lean forward. I closed my eyes and tried to fill the empty space between us when I heard the bell ring. I didn't care I quickly pecked him but then leaned away, not wanting to be caught.

"I have to go get my stuff out of my class" I said as I stood up and walked back into class. I picked them up and walked back to be greeted by Edward. I even saw a smudge of my lipgloss on his flawless lips. I giggled and wiped it away. He smiled and led me to my new locker. I noticed that in his hands was one of my papers and I started wondering where he got it from.

"Here's your locker," he said smiling. He showed me how to open it and then he went to the locker next to it and opened it.

"That's your locker?" I asked he nodded

"Oh how ironic that it is next to mine." I said with sarcasm overtaking my voice. He just stayed quiet and only winked at me with a breathtaking smile following it.

"I have connections" is all he said. Well duh he is the freaking president of the school…

"Ok I have government next with Mr. Jefferson. Which way?"

"Follow me fair maiden," he said. I tried to hold back the laughter but it came up anyway. Well it was worth a try

The rest of the morning was barely paying attention to class so Edward and I mostly either text each other until our phones were confiscated in trigonometry and then we were stuck only passing notes. Apparently, we were going to get married on a deserted Hawaiian island and spend 2 years on our honeymoon there where I was going to have 50 of his kids. Then we were going to turn into vampires and when our children reached the age of 18, we would turn them also and then take over the Volturi. How interesting our conversations were. That I think pretty much summed it up,

Flashback (the note: Bella **Edward**)

Ugh I hate trigonometry. Not even twenty minutes into the class and she's already glaring daggers at me. She took my phone too!!

Don't worry you won't have to deal with her long

Why is that?

**Because we are going to get married yup the whole family agreed and Carlisle will give the permission**

Is that so?

Yup we'll go to a deserted Hawaiian island and let Emmett marry us and you could wear a very sexy grass skirt and coconuts as a bra or you could wear nothing at all ;)

Eww Edward no but wait you're willing to trust Emmett to marry us? Isn't _that_ obtuse?

What do you mean?

I mean are you sure Emmett won't go totally insane on us and lose his mind? The obtuse part being to think that he could handle that, you know

Oh what do you think he would do?

Probably burn down the whole ceremony and maybe crash our plane when he 'accidentally' punches the wall in when I beat him in another round of guitar hero or maybe even embarrass us to death

About what?

The honeymoon duh you know where the ritual is you take you young bride's virtue

Ohh hehe can't wait for that!! :) God Edward!! Are you only getting married to me to get into my pants on the honeymoon?! No of course not just on the honeymoon!! For the rest of your life don't worry and after you have had 30 children then I'll give you a break and then we can be turned into vampires!! Wait what?! Oh I guess I forgot to tell you your going to bear 30 of my children in hopefully 6 years!! ;) You have lost your mind Well that's what trigonometry does to a person

So wait what are we going to do with the children when we get turned into vampires??

**Do you want to leave them on the island and let them turn into complete savages like in the book _Lord of the Flies_?? They could learn how to live off the land!**

No! If I am going to have that many children all of them better survive!!

**Ohh I have an idea! We can leave them in the care of our family until they all turn eighteen. Then we can turn them into vampires and then attack the Volturi and then rule the vampire world!!  
**Such high ambitions my dear husband

**Thank you my dear wife oh look its time to go!! ;)**

End of flashback

We walked to the cafeteria and people turned heads as I walked to his table. I smiled to my family members now and explained Edwards and my devious plan to take over the vampire world. We would start out small and then hit the big guys before they saw anything coming. I even showed then the paper we wrote on. Emmett laughed at being the minister but pouted and complained that I didn't have enough faith in him. We all laughed and then Edward came back with the lunches. He said I was officially his wife because he put an onion ring on my ring finger. I was turning red from laughing so much when he got down on one knee. But then he got up and complained that the floor was dirty.

After lunch he showed me where my next class but it was his as well so he had to do work as well in that class as in the others we had in common.

In biology, we ended up watching a video and I was so bored that I started up the conversation again

(Bella **Edward)**

Why are they putting us through this torture?\

**Because they do not know about our plan so they decided that it would be nice to get out all the fun juices out of our system I guess. That's how they came up with school.**

Interesting theory my husband

**Thank you my wife**

Wait but why are we having the wedding on a remote island?

**Oh so that everyone wont have to worry about others seeing then while they sparkle in the sun**

Clever

**Thank you**

Where should we go for our honey moon?

I don't care, we could be in the middle in the road for all I care

Edward!! See I knew it you only wanted to marry me to have sex

Almost not true!!

Why else?

Hello?! The whole plan?! The 30 children and taking over the Volturi?

What if I become a vampire before our wedding?

**Then the whole plan would be messed and I could be able to marry you for your brain yuck!**

You better be joking about that

**Don't worry Bella I am joking I would really marry you for your brain. But your not that smart so…**

I will hit you for that comment later

**Sure…but you love too much to do that right? Yea don't think I didn't hear you Bella last night…**

WHAT? What do you mean LAST NIGHT??

**Hahahahahaha for me to know and for you to find out…**

Biology ended and we started to walk to gym when I randomly ask,

"Can you play any other instrument other than the piano?"

"Yea I can play the guitar"

"You can?"

"Yea I can play a few songs but I really don't really play it I mainly play the piano. Emmett taught me how to play the guitar when I was eight."

"Oh" we walked into silence until we heard a weird screech noise coming from behind us. We turned around and saw this girl with wild curly brown hair and a weird, sucked in nose running towards us. I could hear Edward mutter, "dammit"

"Hi! I'm Jessica Stanley you must be Bella well this is my boyfriend Edward so yea and I just wanted to say hi!" I looked to Edward. This is Edward's girlfriend? I smiled a smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Jessica I told you that we don't go out. What part of that is not clear to you?"

Oh so it was his girlfriend?

"Wait is it because of her" she sneered in my direction, "why you're breaking up with me?"

"Jessica I never went out with you I sat at your table once last year and now you wont leave me alone. Please go away."

Haha plastic surgery Barbie just got rejected. I wanted to laugh but I held it in and didn't say anything as she stomped off in her fake Jimmy Choos. Edward signed and I burst my laughter bubble because I couldn't hold it in for longer. He grabbed my hand and hauled me off to gym.

Today in class we were playing volleyball, I silently praised the gods above me because I loved volleyball. Coach said I didn't have to get dressed and neither did Edward so we just bumped the ball around with each other as we discussed more details of our wedding. I said that we did not need center pieces nor an orchestra because it was strictly family and there was no need to waste money. At the end of class we put the ball back and started off to the car. I guess we are an item but I am not sure and I am too embarrassed to ask. Well tomorrow we are getting off early for the weekend because of snow, as Alice predicted when she popped up behind us. She said that Carlisle and Esme are going to visit the Denali clan so it would only be the teens home.

When we got to the car, I accidentally slipped on the snow that began to accumulate onto the ground. Edward stood right behind and caught me. He helped me back up and laughed silently from my clumsiness. He opened the door and closed it once I was in. I wasn't sure what to do now but go with the flow I guess.

"So Bella do you want to see what I mean by I can play the guitar or do you want to stare through the windshield for another hour?" I looked up and noticed that we were at home. I got out of the car and walked alongside Edward. We dropped our book bags by the door and I followed him up the stairs. We entered his room and he went to his closet while I went out onto his balcony. I look over to the Sol Duc River and felt at peace until I heard an acoustic guitar beginning to play Remembering Sunday by All Time Low. I turned and saw Edward holding a guitar and sitting on a bench—that I never noticed—and starting singing.

_Woke up from dreaming  
And put on his shoes  
Starting making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days  
Leaning out into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last _

_like the feeling of what he needs  
Now this place is familiar to him  
She pulls on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him up stairs  
Left him dying to get in _

He looked up at me smiling back at my awed expression.

_Forgive me I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
Don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And its driving me crazy it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me  
_

I smiled at that last line, remembering the notes from today.I walked over to him and sat beside him and listened. I don't understand how he could say I was good when he is an amazing singer. _  
_

_Even though she doesn't believe in love  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who can deny these butterflies  
They're filling his gut  
Waking the neighbors  
Unfamiliar faces he pleads though he tries  
But he's only tonight  
Now he's dying to get inside  
_

I wonder if he means this, like does he really think this? Did I inspire him to sing this? Or is it just a coincidence that a song that fits us so perfectly are one of the few that he just happened to really know._  
_

_Forgive me I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
Don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And its driving me crazy it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me_

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it started to all make sense  
Oh I can see now  
That all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my who ever  
Where ever she may be

I began to sing Juliet's part, knowing that he couldn't continue without that part. _  
_

_Bella:  
I'm not coming back  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak the truth you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair  
And out of my mind  
keeping an eye on the world  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now I'm not home in the clouds  
Showering over your hair_

Edward:  
I guess ill go home now  
I guess ill go home now  
I guess ill go home now  
I guess ill go home now

I laughed and said, "but Edward you're already home" he smiled at my sarcasm and put his hand to my face. I leaned into it as the wind whistled around us. It didn't matter that Phil could at any moment show us and take me away again. It didn't matter that he still had his acoustic guitar in his hand and it definitely didn't even matter that the snow was becoming thick around us because it seemed like neither of us cared about that.

I took off his guitar for him, put it on the ground and wrapped my arms and kissed him passionately. Our lips synchronized together as we sat there. I leaned back and smiled,

"don't you have a ring?"

"for what?" his eyes held confusion

"Hello? Did you not hear the lyrics? You said and I quote, 'She's been running through my dreams and its driving me crazy it seems I'm gonna ask her to marry me_' _so that would entail you propose to me you know." he laughed

"how about you become my girlfriend officially then you can make all the wedding complaints you want." He slyly smiled

"I guess I can come to that compromise." I picked up the guitar and grabbed his hand to lead us out of the cold. I handed him the guitar, closed the door, and ran over to his many, many cds. I picked up one and looked up at in confusion.

"Meg and Dia? You do realize this is a girl band right?" I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised. He just chuckled.

"I saw it on your iPod once and wanted to get the cd for you, just in case you don't have all of the songs" he said, shrugging his shoulders. I was shocked. He bought this for…_me_?

"Thank you" I said sincerely. I put the cd down and just hooked my iPod to the speakers. I put it on shuffle and Forgotten by Linkin Park played. I went to the bed and lay down next to him.

"so what are we going to do when we have 30 kids and they don't wanna be turned into vampires?" I asked. I wonder how long this joke will last.

"I guess we can let them grow on their own maybe in the real world. But you know we can't let them die when we take over."

"Oh ok" I said. I felt tired so I snuggled closer to him.

"Bella?"

"huh?" I replied half asleep.

"I love you"

"I love you too husband of mine. But I could have sworn we went over this."

"I know but I wanted to say it while we were sober." I laughed and closed my eyes as he wrapped his arm around me. He began to hum an unfamiliar tune as I drifted to sleep.

Ok pplz there you go hopefully that made up for my late postings!! Review please they make me happy and give me ideas as to what I should do so I don't get writer's block.

--I.A. lightssoclear


	7. Chapter 6

Ok so I kno I haven't exactly you …kno ummm …

Ok so I kno I haven't exactly you …kno ummm ….updated in a …while but im really sorrryyy and if you want to thank someone thank iloveyounaruto1223 who has inspired me top write another chapter by just existing and too everyone else that has reviewed I guess sooo if you reviewed give yourself a pat on the back!! Ok so there were a few things that happened to me over the time I didn't review and here are just a few things:

I fell down a hill and slighty fractured mi shoulder (which made me not be able to play volleyball I was sooo depressed)

I fell during volleyball and fracture my ankle and broke my finger

I fell over a tree in the woods and broke my leg

and currently I'm treating another slight fracture in my shoulder that I got falling down a hill…again

through this, I noticed two things:

nature hates me

volleyball is increasing my medical bill(but mi mom is paying for it so that's what she gets for laughing all those times that she saw me fall and rode me to the hospital!!)

ok moving on…

so new chappie now you guys!! ARENT YOU EXCITED?? IM DEFINITELY HYPED!! (IMAGINE MY SMALL BODY BUMPING WITH EMMETT AND THEN ME GOING FLYING AND BREAKING ANOTHER BONE)

NOW DRUM ROLL…

WAIT!!  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NOW READ ON!!  
RED LIGHT….

AMBER…..

GREENN!! GO!!

CHAPPIE 6: weddings, shopping and Emmett oh my!

"Alice for the last time WE WERE KIDDING BECAUSE WE WERE BORED IN TRIGONOMETRY!"

"So what I had a vision of you and him getting married so why don't you just marry him now?"

"God for one I'm not even eighteen yet. Two WE WERE KIDDING AROUND. And three I want to wait for the vision to come true and not rush things so please stop following me around." She was really annoying lately just because Edward and I started officially dating three weeks ago. The one time I come out of his room for food, Alice Hale (as I call her by now) begins to pester me every step I take about "wedding arrangements". You know, if she wasn't a rock hard vampire nor if I didn't believed that she could kick my ass even if she wasn't, I would have probably slapped her by now.

I finally reached the refrigerator to see that there was only cheese left with milk. I signed and grabbed the milk and was going to chug it until I smelt and almost threw up. It smelt so horrible I think I heard Alice start to complain in the living room. I threw it in the garbage and just for safety I threw away the cheese as well. I shouted to the house, "you guys are pathetic! You have two humans in this house and you didn't even think about trying to go grocery shopping? I'm going now does anyone wanna come?" the minute that left my mouth Alice pounced on me and squealed like a hyena. Haha that was funny, I mentally gave myself a pat on the back.

I heard more footsteps down the stairs and heard four cheers of 'yeahs' and 'Alice don't kill Bella'. She hopped off of me and Edward helped me up and I wiped the invisible dust off the back of my jeans and my shoulder causing some chuckles to escape them. I grabbed Edward's car keys and threw them at him. He chuckled and ran out the door to his precious Volvo.

If I didn't know any better, I would say he loved that thing more than me.

I walked out the door to the car without falling and situated myself so that my cast didn't hurt and I could look at Edward as he started the engine. I wonder if he saw himself clearly.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" I smiled at the name.

"Do you know that you're beautiful?"

He chuckled

"Do you know that you're unbelievably gorgeous?" I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Edward you know I'm always right so just give up on that"

"Oh really since when have you been 'always right'" I shook my head mockingly.

"Gosh Edward do you know anything? I have been always right since the beginning of time."

"Of course Bella"

"See I told you" he chuckled at my childishness (if that's a word)

Shameless by All Time Low came on and I started to sing along with it. (A/n: idk if its on the radio but pretend it is ok?)

Hips swaying, lips lie  
Like clockwork, she's in control  
Of all the right guys  
And I'm still waiting

Fitting nights with a car alarm  
Wears high-tops with her favorite stone  
She's showing off the way she walks  
It's on

Take me, show me  
(Whoa oh, whoa oh)  
The corners of your empty room  
The trouble we could get in to  
Just fake it for me  
(Whoa oh, whoa oh)  
Disregard the footsteps  
And we'll never tell a soul

Tonight I'm finding a way  
To make the things that you say  
Just a little less obvious

I walk a fine line  
Between the right and the real  
They watch me closely  
But talk is cheap here

Like a weightless currency  
Your words don't mean shit to me  
I'm always cashing out

Take me, show me  
(Whoa oh, whoa oh)  
The corners of your empty room  
The trouble we could get in to  
Just fake it for me  
(Whoa oh, whoa oh)  
Disregard the footsteps  
And we'll never tell a soul

Tonight I'm finding a way  
To make the things that you say  
Just a little less obvious  
I confess  
Tonight I'm dressed up in gold  
You've got me fucked up and so  
You talk like you're famous  
You're shameless

Tonight I'm finding a way  
To make the things that you say  
Just a little less obvious  
I confess  
Tonight I'm dressed up and go  
You've got me fucked up and so  
You talk like you're famous  
You're shameless

Tonight I'm finding a way  
To make the things that you say  
Just a little less obvious  
I confess  
Tonight I'm dressed up and go  
You've got me fucked up and so  
You talk like you're famous  
You're shameless

"I love that song!" I noticed we were pulling up to the grocery store. I also noticed the other Cullens there (minus Carlisle and Esme). How did they get there so fast?

"So tell me Bella if you think you can't sing, then why do you continue to sing?" Emmett said as I exited the car.

"Because I'm trying to annoy Edward but it doesn't work" he gave a crooked grin that melted my heart and mouthed 'love you'. I rolled my eyes and continued, "Okay so we are going to attack this store by groups. I guess by gender okay? The boys will get snacks, bread, juices, condiments and please you guys since you probably don't have good food tastes, just led Edward help you ok?" they nodded, " now girls, we are going to get meats since I'm such a carnivore and we are also getting fruit, vegetables, spices and anything else I tell you we are going to need. Got it? Okay we have to be gone by 4:30 pm because George Lopez is coming on at 5pm and I refuse to miss it. It is now 1:30 so group out!" and we went our separate directions. I put my earphones in my ears and started to green eyes by Coldplay. It immediately made me think about Edward. Wow I'm obsessed. I put it on shuffle as the next song changed to log road to ruin and began to shop.

Two hours later we were packing away the forty bags that were necessary in my dictionary. 5 pm came and I ran to the TV when Emmett standing in my way interrupted me.

" if you do not want to die today, I suggest you move." I said in the lowest, darkest voice I could muster while glaring up at him through my eyelashes. He slightly cowered over then came back.

"I didn't get my revenge yet!" he whined. I just chuckled and turned on the TV to George Lopez (I love that show so much!).

an hour later, Carlisle and Esme came home from their hunt and then they went upstairs to their room.

After getting bored of two hours of TV and needing to worry about doing my homework, I went to Edward's room.

I walked in and jumped on the bed. I yawned and fell asleep, my homework a distant memory.

I woke up to give 'em hell kid by my chemical romance playing through Edward's speakers. I looked around and saw Edward asleep next to me in his pajamas and I realized I fell asleep in here again. Oh well. I look to the time and saw it was 2 am. I go out of bed and went to my room to change.

When I finished changing I went back to Edward's room and cuddled back into him.

I woke up at 9:20 on a Sunday morning and silently wished Emmett would stop pulling on my leg to come out of bed and play with him. I grabbed onto Edward's sleeping form and pulled him down with me. He began to stir and open his eyes. I tried to kick Emmett but immediately stopped before I did remembering the incident with my finger. It still hurt.

Edward yelled for Rosalie and when she came Emmett cowered into a corner, which I have no idea what that would do for him considering his size. I laughed as I saw Rosalie pull him by his ear out of the room and smiled at us. I wonder if she thought we were doing anything… oh no.

I started to blush.

"Bella, why are you blushing?"

"Because my breath probably smells bad." I covered my mouth as he removed my hand and kissed me.

"Trust me, it doesn't."

"What if you're lying?" I rebutted

"What if im not?"

"What if you are?" I said smiling.

"But im not so you don't have to worry about that."

"Okay pop quiz how does my hair look?"

"Messy" he chuckled and kissed my hair, "I still love it though."

"Okay I believe you now." I got out of bed and made my way to the speakers. I put on misery business by Paramore.  
I looked at Edward who looked at me strangely.

"What?"

"Paramore! I love them!"

"Oh"

"You don't know them do you?"

"Not really"

"Wow Edward and I thought you knew good music."

"Yeah whatever."

I smiled and jumped back into bed and cuddled with Edward as we stayed like this because of pure laziness. I faintly heard Alice scream to us to get up. I screamed back,

"Edward and I are feeling exceedingly lackadaisical (A/N: I know that word thanks to the author of 'Ready Made Family' read it its amazing!!) so dear Alice leave us alone."

And with that we tried to sleep again. In a few minutes Edward was but I couldn't help to listen to the song that was playing now. Before, I just liked the lyrics but now I started to listen to its meaning. Some how, I felt as if it connected to me somehow.  
You'd said we'd never get this far  
You said your words, we've played our parts  
Said your two cents now  
It's my turn  
So, sit down, shut up  
Are you ready?

So, you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready?

I thought you'd never come this far  
I thought your words meant something more  
Said my two cents now  
It's your turn  
So stand up and scream  
Are you ready?

So you think you know how this story goes  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready?

Are you ready?  
Are you ready for this?

Sit down, are you ready for this?  
Shut up, are you ready for this?  
Stand up, are you ready for this?  
This game  
Are you ready for this?

As it ended, I fell asleep, content with the amazing greek god sleeping inches from me and yet, I still couldn't brush off the nagging feeling that this could or might be taken away from me in a heart beat.

And that alone,

Scared me to death.

**OKAY SO I KNOW THE LAST PART WAS VERY DRY BUT I'M REALLY TIRED SO YEA BYE I HOPE YOUR NOT TOO MAD WITH ME AND THAT YOUR WILLING TO FORGIVE AND FORGET RIGHT?**

**SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Hint: take note of where the arrow leads:**

**Hint #2: its periwinkle!!**

**l**

**l**

**l here it is: REVIEW!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**




	8. school lock downs are sooooo romantic!

Okay so I know I haven't updated in a longgg time but I had reasons come on

Okay so I know I haven't updated in a longgg time but I had reasons come on!! I had finals that were the easiest things I had ever taken but I was studying senselessly and I had graduation practice which may I add was total bullshit apparently we don't know how to walk around cones (well I know how to walk just not without falling but mi peers aren't as handicapped as I am so really!) so we had to be escorted around them by teachers during the practice (as I said total bullshit) anyway im only updating b/c im leaving for club getaway tomorrow and wont be back until Thursday I know its not that long but I think I made you squirm enough so yea here we go…

GET READY FOR THE NEWEST CHAPTER!!

WAIT!

WHAT

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!!

KK LETS GO!!

CHAPTER 7: lock downs are sooooo romantic!

I think the probability of me stabbing this pencil through my eye couldn't get any greater. Trigonometry was so dull and brutally boring without Edward to joke around with about our "wedding". I signed and tried to pick up a part of the lecture the teacher was giving us. I think I might as well give up. I raised my hand in desperate need to get out of this torture chamber known as a class to the average American. I wonder if classes in Hawaii are this boring…

"Yes miss swan?" stated the teacher. I looked up and realized I still had my hand up,

"Oh um may I get a pass to the bathroom"

"Yes its on the door" I got up and escaped. I took a deep breath of air and began to walk to the bathroom when I heard a voice coming out of the janitor's closet. I looked in and shook my head,

"Edward what are you doing in there?"

"Cutting class it was so boring"

"Ditto but only im going to the bathroom and not coming out for" I checked the clock that materialized down the hall on the wall, "apparently 1 minute." I signed

"Wow Bella cutting class for one minute, what a wild girl!" sarcasm wasn't becoming of him. I rolled my eyes and got into the closet and closed the door behind me silently.

"You know" he whispered, "You coming into the closet wasn't expected but fully welcomed" he smiled a devious smile and pulled me to him by the waist. I rolled my eyes but smiled flirtatiously anyway.

"I wonder," I whispered back, "whatever shall we do in here?"

"I've got an idea" he leaned his lips near to my ears and spoke velvety, "we can start on all those children, you know" I giggled and pushed him away.

"Why don't you ask Lauren to help you with that, im sure she—" I was cut off of by the sound of an alarm going off throughout the school with a blaring, urgent voice coming through the speakers,

"This is a school lock down please hide anywhere you can we are being invaded, the principle has called the police for this intruder. The intruder is armed heavily—" the voice was cut off by the sound of a gun shot and screaming. Edward locked the door with a key—how he got it, I don't know—and told me to be quiet. I signed,

Apparently today was going to be one of _those_ days.

It seemed as if hours had passed while we were in here but it was merely an hour but, man was getting hot in here. At least the janitors closet wasn't small, it was kind of quaint, a comfortable size. Maybe half the size of my room with a window to complete it. There was even a refrigerator in here! By now I was down to my tank top and I was tempted to take my pants off but that wouldn't be appropriate so I decided against it. Edward took off his shirt down to only his plain white t-shirt, which I laid on comfortably on. Every now and then we would go to the door and listen for steps in the hallway.

"How long are we going to be here?" I whispered.

"I honestly don't know but tell me this: isn't it better being im here with me than being stuck I any other class?"

"No doubt about it" I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. We stayed there cuddled together until I broke the silence saying, "isn't this so romantic though?" he laughed but was cut short by hearing another gun shot go through the air, which went through our door. I was about to scream when Edward put his hand over my mouth and whispered,

"Follow me"

We began to crawl to another side of the room that wasn't close to the door. He opened a part of the floor up and went down it, which looked like it led to a basement. He told me to jump when I heard parts of the door slowly break off. I jumped and waited for him to close up the floor while taking in the room we were in. It didn't look like your average basement it more looked like an apartment.

"This room was made for this reason"

"Lock downs?"

"Yea but the teachers are too dimwitted to remember it so they cant let their students escape to here." I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"So does being president entitle knowing all of these things?"

He smiled pulled me closer to him,

"Pretty much" he gave me a chaste kiss and led me to another door.

I saw sunshine and took it as a sign that we were outside.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Im going to need you to sprint as fast you can to the car okay?"

"Sure" I warily answered.

"Okay lets go" and with that we sprinted to the car, which wasn't too far from the exit we came out of.

He opened my door for me and ran to his side and started the car.

Going about 90 miles per hour down the highway didn't seem to satisfy him so he pushed it for 110 m/h when I started complain but we were already home so my complaints were silenced. We ran inside and he put the house on lock down where all the windows were barred by steel walls that seemed hard even for a vampire's strength to get through. He brought to the living where, to my surprise, contained his whole family. How they got away I don't know.

"Alice had a vision of it about three minutes before it happened and she told me to get out of my class through a text. I was going to text you but you had your phone off and the rest got out of their classes and got home about the same time the principle announced the lock down."

"Look on the news," said Alice with an irritated look to her face. I was shocked that she was angry or could be this irritated about anything. I mean come on, she's Alice.

I looked up at the TV and saw three noticeable things,

-Sadistic psycho killer out for his stepdaughter at high school in bold letters at the bottom of the screen

-3 people on the floor near the main office entrance

-Phil inside my school walking right near the cameras smiling evilly and waving screaming "I will fine my dearest young stepdaughter!"

With that, I rolled my eyes pulled Edward up the stairs with me to his room so I can listen to his tranquil music.

Yes, it **definitely** was one of _those_ days.

I know its short but I have to pack so I must go

-Lightssoclear


	9. cant remember name but new chappie

Im sorry u guys for not updating for weeks but I was starting camp and…and okay so maybe I don't really have that much excuses

Im sorry u guys for not updating for weeks but I was starting camp and…and okay so maybe I don't really have that much excuses but I am here that's what matter right?! Okay so lets see what have I been up to… well I kind of feel original not b/c my mom said that my rebellious look has to go so that was hurtful and so she made me get all of my dyes washed out and return to my boring brown hair (depressing) and then she made me get a cut! I liked it long (hips long) but now its only to the middle of my back so yea that I was mad I feel so cliché well I bet she did it b/c she's mad she found a few gray hairs in her head Hahaha okay so here we go im done ranting….

Chapter 8

(Picture Bella in front of a black screen talking in front of herself okay?)

"Okay so lets see how my day went. Hmmm my step dad—who is a vampire—came back and made my school go into lock down then knocking out the principle, the vice principle and a security guard with his power. Then he tried to get to me but Edward got me out. And here's the cherry on the top, im on the news. Just lovely right? (Signs) life just isn't easy anymore is it? Back during cavemen times, we were more civilized in my idea. All we did was eat sleep and other needed things. But now that technology has caught up with us we have changed so much it's really annoying. Why cant we be like our past ancestor cavemen and just do necessary things like eat sleep and hug another. Yea! Why don't you hug your next door neighbor, a little kindness won't kill you—"

"Bella shut up I don't think your show is working really" Alice said

(Okay back to normality)

"You know Alice you could have just stabbed me during my lecture about kindness and our fellow cavemen. Rather than being so rude," I said in a sarcastic way to her face.

"Bella you could have just slept rather than talking to a camera that was off and the lid was on" she replied smugly.

"What. But Emmett was the camera guy—okay enough said" I walked away to look for Edward. I was too bored to even care that I was in shorts that Alice said I "had to have", also translating into hot pants, and a camisole. Not to mention my hair was horrible

I walked up the stairs and then felt the ground shake to a rhythm that sounded like the webs we weave by escape the fate. So he was in his room.

I walked up the stairs to his room as the music turned down to merely background music. Opening the door, my shoelace got caught in my foot, causing the floor to come face to face with me. Pale arms caught me before I smacked my nose into the thick luscious carpeting. I looked up and smiled.

"Hey" I said knocked breathless.

"Hey yourself. Aren't you just one for episodes." He crookedly smiled while chuckling, which led me to push him off and look another way. I turned to the stereo and fiddled with some cds. How could he collect so many? There had to be at least 1,000 cds here, counting the cassettes and records. I felt arms wrap themselves around my waist as a head leaned on my shoulder to see what I was looking at.

"Looking for something specifically?" he said.

"No…"I said

"Okay so what is it then. What's on your mind?" he said curiously

"How do you collect so many in one lifetime." I asked incredulously

"Well there's this thing called a music store and then I just rob each cd one by one—" I cut him off.

"Very funny Edward," I turned around in his arms to look into his dazzling eyes, "how do you have so many?" I asked

"Well some of the are mix tapes about 200 to be more specific and then about 100 are cassettes that are also mixes and then there the records there are about 52 I think, and then and then there are several with my own compositions—"

"The rest are cds?"

"Well its not that much they are only about 700. I have seen collections more extensive than mine…" he said doubtfully. I gave him a look that said you're-lying-aren't-you.

"Okay fine so maybe I haven't but the last time I checked there was 723 cds." He admitted.

"When was the last time you checked?" I said nervously as he cracked a crooked smile.

"When I was 13."

"Oh wow Edward, even as a kid you were obsessing over music."

He signed and gave a small smile as he pulled me to the bed where we laid down so that he could explain.

"I remember when I was a baby and my mom would rock me to sleep while playing Clair de Lune in the background. I learned more about it when I became about 10 when I heard the same melody in a music store that had only classical music. From there I started to other pieces by Claude Debussy including "Mazurka" ad others that I cannot pronounce because I did not take French." I giggled at that, "Through Debussy I went to listening to more Beethoven such as Moonlight Sonata. I think other than Clair de lune it is my favorite composition. I guess it intrigues me, enough said". He smiled down at me.

"Wow you can really remember all the way back from when you were so young?"

"I don't know I suppose so but its not like I have a distinct memory of it its just that whenever I hear it I guess my body immediately remembers it from past times that I heard every night to sleep. It's almost like a lullaby that mother has especially for their child and unconsciously that child might pass it on to their children because it's so familiar to them. You know what I mean?" (A/N: I don't know if that's true so don't take my word for it)

"Yea I guess" I had no idea what he meant but I was about to admit that.

"You don't do you?"

"Haha-" I smiled then put on a stone face "no not at all" he laughed.

"Just sleep Bella. Just sleep."

"Well you know what bozo, I just happens to love to sleep so there." I smiled and laid my head on his chest and fell asleep to the beat of his heart beating through my eardrums, one of the most calming things I could ask for.

I woke up to face only the pillow and no Edward. I panicked and shot up out of bed but felt my head thump on the floor reminded me that I was wrapped up in sheets.

"oww" I moaned/ mumbled into the ground. My position was getting very uncomfortable. My legs were split in the air and my butt was unfortunately caught in the crossfire. My arms that weakly tried to push my chin and me up was hurting from being in the carpet for so long (a/n: sadly that has actually happened to me not to mention that I was on a bunk bed with me swinging in mid air). Not to mention that Edward had to walk in that moment with Emmett. Enough said.

After what seemed like hours of them dying from laughter on the floor, Edward pulled me from the other side of the bed by my legs so that the rest of my body would follow. I got up on all four and crawled off the bed carefully. But I also forgot that the sheet was still on the floor so I guess it was smart to ignore Emmett and Edward when they screamed,

"Bella, watch ou--!" oh look I am on my bum. Surprise I slipped on the sheets. I guess they were a little TOO late.

I got up and walked, more like waddled because I had the biggest wedgie, and walked to Alice's room. I sat on her bed but quickly removing myself after thinking what it might have been last used for. This continued to happen for the couch, the table, the closet, and the desk table until I just decided to stand and lean on the wall. Until, I thought of it too and just left altogether to get ready. After my shower, I got dressed and brushed my teeth and wash my face of its dreariness. I went back into Edward's room and just laid down as he fiddled with his music collection. It looked like he was adding a few new cds.

"What are those?" I asked pointing to the bag.

"New cds I bought a day or two ago. I want to test them out." He put one on and I immediately recognized it as the album A Rush of Blood to the Head by Coldplay. He put it to "The Scientist". (A/N: THIS IS A REALLY AMAZING SONG SO I THINK YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO IT)

He smiled.

"So you like it?" I asked

"I told you before its beautiful" placing a kiss on my lips. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I meant the cd."

"Oh I was just replacing it because Emmett broke it about a week ago."

"Oh… well I guess that's a yes then. Hey Edward guess what. This is the only song I know how to play on the piano and I don't know anything else but this." I smiled as he chuckled and pulled my hand out the door.

"Okay I wanna hear" oh wow

We reached the piano and he sat me down. I dramatically placed my fingers above the ivory keys, relaxed then softly played The Scientist while singing.

_Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need ya  
And tell you I set you apart  
Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming in tails  
Heads on a science apart_

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Do not speak as loud as my heart.  
Tell me you love me, and come back and haunt me,  
Oh, when I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing tails  
coming back as we are.

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start.

I looked towards him and he had a shocked face. I kissed him and then he seemed to come out of it. I smiled and I said,

"So what do you think?" before he answered I heard a loud applause. I looked behind me and saw all the Cullens, there, smiling and congratulating me on my piano skill and singing excellence. I blushed.

"Bella that was amazing, why didn't you tell me that you could play piano?"

"My mom liked the song so I learned how to play it and for her birthday three years ago I played it for her." I said simply, ignoring the pain that shocked through my chest as I said her name. If I were in a different position rather than with the Cullens, I would have never had another passing thought that wouldn't be about her. But being here, it's so right that I haven't deeply thought of her as I have in the past. A silent tear slowly made its way down my cheek as I thought of this. This is my family now, and my mom, she's will always have a place in my heart, yet it won't seem so special. She'll be there but I have to move on.

I have to leave my past in the past and gotta find my future.

The Cullens have helped me see that and more.

(A/N: IF YOU FIGURE OUT WHERE THAT QUOTE CAME FROM : "leave the past in the past and gotta find my future", THEN IDK U GET REALLY GOOD OR I'LL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU)

The news told us that the lockdown is off and the students have been safely returned home, seeing how Phil is behind bars.

All finals have been canceled and school is out for a week. Well I guess this is a plus from my usual bad luck.

(3 weeks later)

It was the middle of May as Alice passed a pink highlighted paper to me after school ended; I realized that it was May.

Wow does time fly.

I looked at the paper in my grasp.

It said:

ANNUAL BAND-OUT!

FORKS HIGH SCHOOL IS HOLDING A BAND-OUT WHERE BANDS WILL COMPETE FOR THE FOLLOWING PRIZES:

THIRD PRIZE WINNERS WILL WIN A TROPHY…

SECOND PRIZE WINNERS WILL WIN AN IPOD NANO EACH WITH 4 GB

FIRST PRIZE WINNERS WILL RECEIVE TWO NEW GUITARS SIGNED BY ALEX GARETH AND ADAM GONTIER AND A NEW Wii GAME SYSTEM INCLUDING GUITAR HERO III: LEGENDS OF ROCK AND A 20,000 SCHOLORSHIP TO ANY COLLEGE OF CHOICE EACH

DON'T BE THIRD PRIZE!!

BAND-OUT IS AT 9:30 AND WILL ROCK OUT UNTIL 1:30 AM

"Wow Alice this is awesome! I wonder who will win" I never really thought there were bands in forks it just didn't seem like the type of place to have a lot of…fun I guess.

"Hello?! Us of course! You can sing, Edward can play the guitar, jasper can play drums and I can play the bass or I will be manager and Emmett can play bass yea that works!" she said fast that I only caught: Bella…sing, Edward…guitar…jasper…drums…Emmett…bass.

"Wait Alice I can't sing and Edward said he can only play a few songs on the acoustic guitar" she smiled.

"Yea on the acoustic guitar he cant play that well but on the electric… I'll let you witness for yourself" that got me curious as we walked to Edward's car and saw him leaning on the hood smiling at me. I blushed and walked quicker into his embrace. I smiled as I sniffed his clothing. Mouth watering as always.

"Hi" I said a little dazed.

He chuckled "hey"

"Look at this" I said when I remembered the paper that Alice handed to me as she walked into the car.

"What's this?"

"It's a band competition or a band off"

He smiled, "nice"

"She said I could sing you could play guitar jasper could play the drums and Emmett the bass. Why didn't you tell me that you could play the electric guitar."

He smiled and chuckled, "you never asked…" I glared at him.

"Yea so do you want to?" he asked.

"Not really because I cant sing" I said honestly. He sighed and pulled my hand to go inside the car door hat he opened.

"Not only do you not see yourself clearly but you also doubt your exquisite gift. Bella you are truly abnormal."

"Thanks I try" I smiled as we drove with Alice in the back, singing along to the radio. Of course.

So that's it!! im going to Maryland for the weekend and I have a volley ball camp to go to on august 3rd so I might not write for a while but don't fret I should get some thing in once in a while.


	10. leaving like the sane abandoned me

Okay so maybe I shouldn't have delayed so long but yea and breaking dawn is amazing I love it I heard some ppl didn't like it

Okay so maybe I shouldn't have delayed so long but yea and breaking dawn is amazing I love it I heard some ppl didn't like it but I thought it was good but don't kill me for my opinion okay? So let's just say I hate the beach. Urgh I felt like a two year old because when I left I practically took half of the beach with me. Im talking about sand in my bra ppl! Urgh and then I and my sister were wrestling cuz we do that lol that is where the sand in my ear came from. Okay im not going to bore you any more lets gets show on the road.

Disclaimer: I don't own sadly but I own shampoo and it was very handy after the beach trip

Oh yea I forgot to tell u who the winner or my little contest was it was

Dumdumdumdumdumdum!!

Teenypixie

Congratulations!! This chapter is dedicated to you!!

Chapter 9: leaving like the sane abandoned me

We pulled up to the familiar road while I thought of songs we could use while Alice sang along with the radio.

"Hey do you guys know the song the sharpest lives by my chemical romance? I think we could do that one I love it!"

"Nope" Alice stated

"It's a good song but do you really want to do that song?" Edward mentioned

"Edward, come on why not?"

"I don't know"

"Amazing reason"

"Harhar"

"Wait" Alice said

"Yes Alice" we said at the same time making her giggle.

"Umm what does it sound like and can I do costumes?"

"I'll play off of my iPod for you okay? And I don't see why you can't do costumes so sure"

"Thanks Bella" Edward said sarcastically

"What?"

"Leaving that in Alice's hands is not a smart idea she'll go crazy"

"No she won't, I have faith in her" I said proudly while plugging the iPod in the adapter in the car—so it can play through the speakers—then I pressed play.

(Really you need to listen to this song it is amazing!)

I sang along while doing air guitar and dancing

Well it rains and it pours  
when you're out on your own  
if I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave

This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
x2

I signed.

"Alice isn't that amazing!"

"It's good" she said with sincerity. I plugged out my iPod and got out of the car to walk into the familiar house.

"Hello Esme" I smiled as she greeted me back with cookies.

"Hi mom" he smiled as he took a cookie and jogged up the spiral stairs.

"Bella can you be a dear and tell Edward that he has to bring me his laundry now or else they wont be washed for the next two weeks."

"What's happening for two weeks?"

"Oh Carlisle and I are going on another honeymoon. We call it that but really it's to get away from Emmett." She whispered that last part and smiled as Emmett yelled 'hey!' from upstairs.

"Okay I hope you have fun!"

"Thank you dear don't forget your laundry as well" I nodded as I ran up the stairs to Edward's room.

I knocked but then decided just to walk in because his music was too loud for him to hear the knock. He was on the computer looking intently at something.

"Edward your mom said to bring your laundry because she isn't…going…to- what are you looking at?" I said confused.

"Something that mike posted on you tube. It's for the band-out. Like this competitive warning or something. It's pretty funny but kind of perverted I don't how to describe it just watch."

All I saw was mike with a guitar hitting it against an Edward dummy. Then he got a big sign that said winner and—wearing the smallest amount of clothing possible --Jessica making out with him for it. The ending said, "Watch out Cullen" in bold red flame letters. I giggled as Edward chuckled.

"So I think mike is challenging you in this band out." I sat on him as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed up and down my neck repeating.

"I think so as well, whatever will I do?" he mumbled into the soft nips in my neck.

I signed; "well mike is pretty amazing so I think you should give up now" I smiled as he growled and gave a look that meant he was threatening to chase me. I squealed and ran down the stairs as he chased me. I ran into the living room and hid behind the couch that was parallel to the entryway. I looked up and saw his back facing me. I sat on the floor, as his footsteps grew silent. I signed but then saw a shadow above my head. I looked up and saw his beautiful eyes and his amazing hair. He plopped right next to me as we stared at each other playfully.

"Found me already dear Edward you ruin my fun." I pouted.

He smiled "I try." I placed my lips on his and ran my hands through his hair. He reacted passionately, pulling me in by my waist closer to him. He slipped his tongue and licked my bottom lip as a way of asking permission which I granted. Our tongues massaged each other as I brought him down to the ground. He flipped us over so his weight wouldn't be on top of mine. This time I was on top and I broke kiss so I could breathe as he kissed my neck and collarbone. I felt his hand on my flat stomach tracing patterns and I laughed because it tickled. He looked at me strangely but I brought his lips back to mine and flipped over into the wall, making a small bang be noticed, which would alert the rest of the family down the stairs. Of course of the time he was kissing me I wouldn't realize but when I heard a small cough and giggles I didn't really care as I wrapped my left leg around his waist as he kissed me fiercely. I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it across the room and roamed my hands around his strong muscular—

A loud cough stopped us and made me look up at our audience of five including: Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Esme. I paled dangerously close to the complexion of Alice, seeing them there, but then blush profusely realizing the reason they were present.

"Wow Edward and Bella, I think you out strike Emmett and Rosalie in make outs. Yet they actually went all the way so wow." Alice said. Esme didn't seem mad she was humored.

"Bella I thought you were going to get the laundry. If this is what you were up to I would have gotten you a condom rather than cookies." Esme smirked

If possible, my eyes got wider and my blush increased, making their laugh increase in volume. I got up and ran out of the room out of embarrassment while pulling Edward with me. As I reached the middle of the stairs I heard Jasper yell,

"You left his shirt down here", creating another round of laughter and my blush increasing. I continued up to my room while Edward laughed.

I turned to him, "you think this is funny?" with anger in my tone.

"No I just think it's amazing how you're getting embarrassed by this. If you have lived with them for 16 years like I have then you get used to their "activities" and such. True I have never made out with someone but they don't embarrass me easily." he smiled

"Whatever I just want to forget they were there"

He smiled "if you think about it that was practice for our honeymoon" I signed then looked at him.

"You have issues Edward."

He went to my bed to lay under the covers. "Yes I am aware of that. Goodnight!" he smiled and tucked himself in my sheets.

I signed and climbed in behind him and whispered in his ear, "You know it only 5:30 right?"

"What? Is it such a crime me to want to catch up on sleep?

"Of course because you have to entertain me!" I smiled like a little girl and started jumping on the bed.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! Edward get up!" I shouted trying to sound like a little girl in a whiny voice. He groaned.

"Five more minutes pwease bewa?!" copying my tone but in a little boy's voice instead.

I smiled "no now! Edward!"

He sighed.

"Fine" he picked me up and dropped me back on the bed. Then he started tickling me so much that my whole face burned.

"Oh my god Bella, are you okay? Your whole face is red!" he said nervous.

I got up and looked in the mirror. My face started to cool down but it was a slight pinkish now.

I smiled "yea im fine" I got my iPod out of my pocket and put on 'you know what they do to guys like us in prison' by my chemical romance.

I hopped on my bed as Edward walked to his room to get another shirt.

It started as I started to hardcore dance (a/n: hardcore dancing is amazing lol it's just being stupid while dancing okay? Something my friend and I came up with because we r cool like that ok yea)

As it started I sang along with it:

_In the middle of a gun fight  
in the center of a restaurant  
they say, "Come with your arms raised high!"_

Well they're never gonna get me  
Like a bullet through a flock of doves  
To wage this war against your faith in me,  
Your life will never be the same  
On your mother's eyes say a prayer  
Say a prayer

Chorus  
Now, but I can't  
And I don't know  
How we're just human as god had made us  
Well I can't, well I can't  
Too much, too late and just not enough of us  
Paying more for your dying wish  
I kiss your lips again

_  
_I kissed Edward_  
_

_We lost three of the cards, and the checkers are lost  
My cellmate is a killer, he made me do push-ups  
Well nobody cares if you're losing yourself  
Am I losing myself? I miss my mom  
Give me the chair, a lethal injection  
A swing from the rope if you dare  
But nobody knows, imma drop my soap  
enter my hardcore dancing expertise (im sorry but I really cant dance at all…)  
Chorus  
Now, well I cant  
And I don't know  
How we're just human as god had made us  
Well I cant, well I cant  
Too much, too late and just not enough of us  
Paying more for your dying wish  
I kiss your lips again_

To your room  
What they ask of you  
Will make you want to sit  
So long  
But I don't remember  
Why remember?  
I air guitar and jumped up on the bed at this part._  
Life is but a dream for the dead  
And well I, I won't go down by myself  
but ill go down with my friends _

I started to shake my hair to the beat at this part. I love this part though!_  
Now now now now. now now now. now now now_

I heard a chuckle from the door and looked up to see Edward smiling.

"See you can sing. But I didn't really catch on with the movement. What was that?" he said mockingly. I threw my pillow at him.

"You are just jealous at my hardcore dancing okay?" he rolled his eyes and changed the subject.

"So have you decided on the songs we should do?" he asked.

"Umm I was thinking of a few, we could do:

1. Rooftops by Lostprophets

2. 321 by Hedley

3. The sharpest lives by my chemical romance

4. When you were young by the killers

5. Born for this by paramore

6. headstrong by linkin park

7. I wanna roll and roll all night by kiss you know gotta do some classical rock it's too amazing

8. I don't wanna stop by Ozzy Osborne too amazing might I add

9. Fall for you by secondhand serenade

10. seventeen aint so sweet by the red jumpsuit apparatus

11. Points of authority by linkin park or

12. Viva la Vida by Coldplay (a/n: my new obsession now in days)

"So what do you think?" I said hopefully.

"They are all really good songs so we should spend this week learning all of them and then narrow it down to the best out of the group. How does that sound?"

I smiled and softly kissed his lips.

"perfect"

Dinner was a strange event. I made sure my thick mahogany hair covered my face from everyone in this room including Carlisle, who _so _conveniently came in during a discussion between those traitors cough cough Rose Emmett Jasper Alice and Esme cough cough about Edward and me's episode. Every once in a while when they were staring at Edward and I eating, a _suspicious_ giggle _accidentally_ slips from one of them.

Every.

Single.

Time.

Signs.

Sometimes this level of embarrassment would make a human being not confront it and avoid it or possibly run away. But no I can never be normal, can I! which is probably the reasoning behind the need for me to stand up with a bright red face and scream,

"Whoever is giggling I swear I will take one of these dinner rolls," this is where Edward stands up, "and shove it up your as—!" queue Edward to cover my mouth and drag a screeching and complaining me up the spiral stairs.

He brought me to his room and placed me on his bed. He stared into my eyes with humor then starting chuckling, which soon turned full blown laughter. My face turned red as he fell backwards of the bed in a tumble. That was probably not a really graceful move. But he stilled pulled it off as if it was nothing.

Life wasn't—and still isn't—fair.

Okay I know you wanna chop my head off but tell me what you want to happen at the band out I might—watch the word might—make it next chapter so make sure you review and tell me what you think I should make it like ooooo and is it just me or can you not wait for the super bowl next year?? Idk random but I love football!! Its so amazing!! Okay bye!!


	11. Chapter 11

"I felt like I was in Kindergarten again

"I felt like I was in Kindergarten again. I stared at my chocolate milk, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and my chocolate chip cookies. I smiled as I remembered when this was the type of meal I would eat nearly every day. The memories of a four year old. I started to realize how much simpler life was back then. My biggest problem was the fact that I couldn't tie my shoelaces or my jelly seemed to slip out of my sandwich while I was trying to eat it. Now? Well let's just say that those shoelaces would have another thing coming if they tried anything now."

--I thought this was a really funny paragraph in "the lunchroom diaries" by tragic alchemy it's a really good fanfiction story. Read it its hilarious well to me at least. so I plan on using it in maybe this chapter if its okay but don't worry the author still has credit and I will make that fully known.

Disclaimer: I don't own tragic alchemy's funny work and I will never nor do I own Stephenie Meyer's amazing books or characters just borrowing for your entertainment and my imagination…

Chapter 10:

I felt like I was in Kindergarten again. I stared at my chocolate milk, peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and my chocolate chip cookies. I smiled as I remembered when this was the type of meal I would eat nearly every day. The memories of a four year old. I started to realize how much simpler life was back then. My biggest problem was the fact that I couldn't tie my shoelaces or my jelly seemed to slip out of my sandwich while I was trying to eat it. Now? Well let's just say that those shoelaces would have another thing coming if they tried anything now. (A/N: again that was directly from tragic alchemy's story the lunchroom diaries I do not own it!!) I looked over to Edward and silently begged with my eyes when this hellhole named school would be over.

He smiled and looked at his watch. He whispered, "2 hours and 28 minutes. Sorry love." He half smiled. Unlucky for us, the rest of the Cullens were absent due to the bright sun (more like son of a bitch this is Forks for god sakes why the hell is it bright??). Because of it, we were condemned, by the devil Jessica, to sit at her table and listen to her babble about the newest "fashion statements and styles". One order of 'slap the bitch' coming right up!

"—and it just makes sense that Gucci purse would so not go with coach high heels like come on! Have these people any sense? Like really!" said Jessica.

"Okay so I think we understand that jess. How about we play a game. It's called in the world of id (I learned this from tragic alchemy's story really I love it!!)."

I looked over to Edward, who looked baffled. I whispered in his ear, "double lettering remember okay?" he nodded.

"Okay I'll start, in the world of id there are hummers but no cars. Jess? You wanna go?" she looked at me with a shocked look and nodded solemnly.

"Um…uhh in the world of id …there…is…ooohh…there are fashion police and no war!" she smiled proudly. Um ok?

"No there isn't. Edward why don't you go then Mike can." He looked at me and smiled. I guess he got what I meant.

"In the world of id there is Emmett but no mike" he smiled proudly. Mike looked offended and said,

"What? Hey Bella isn't that wrong?" he leaned over the table to me, a little to close for comfort.

"Um no actually it isn't. Why don't you try now?" I said.

"Uh in the world of id Bella is with me and Edward is a hobo!" he smiled and wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"No not at all mike. I'm sorry if that doesn't happen in this world why would it happen in the world of id?" Edward said. Ha Mike, take that.

"Um...Edward maybe we should go to class now." I said and took his hand and drag him out the cafeteria doors.

We walked to his car realizing there was still 25 minutes left of lunch. Great the world of id only to three minutes of my time.

"So what do you wanna do until biology starts?" I asked bored.  
"I don't know. Lets just make out" he sad non chastely. I smiled.

"Whatever" I shrugged. He turned his head quickly.

"Really?"

"Ha-ha no" I said and entered the car.

"Then what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. You know what I am going to take a nap. Wake me up 5 minutes before biology starts, please?" I said

He smiled "sure". I put the seat down went into dreamland.

We walked into biology and ended up being the only ones in the class. I sat down as he looked at his watch again.

"Wow we're really early" he said

"How early?"

"Two minutes before the bell."

I rolled my eyes, "wow big difference"

He signed as he sat in his seat, "you know," he began, "today has been an off day. I guess school without Emmett makes all the difference huh?"

I looked at him and kissed his cheek, "yea I guess"

After class we went to gym together. Since they finished all of the units for the school year, they made us do different activities by our choice. Today Edward and I decided to do volleyball rather than soccer. We split into separate teams, my team consisting of Mike, Eric, Ben, Angela, and Edward. Our first opponents just happen to be a team full of girls (Lauren, Jessica, Amber, Jasmine, Tiffany) that despise me for an obvious reason.

Edward.

This can't end well.

The coach turned the radio on and told us to start the games. My team was serving and they made me serve first. I heard chuckles about my spandex that unfortunately rode up to my butt. I growled and Edward next to me looked towards with curious eyes. I winked to him and jump served the ball. It went over and Lauren bumped it to the setter, who set it out to Jessica who surprisingly hit it over. It went to Angela but she didn't make the pass. (A/N: okay it might get confusing if you don't play but just bear with me and don't skip over okay?) The other side rotated and Lauren was serving. She sneered in my direction and hit it in my direction but it didn't go over the net. We rotated and Edward was serving. I heard the girls on the other team giggle and smile in his direction while winking at him. I looked back to him and saw he was gagging. I chuckled. Disturbia by Rihanna came on the radio making me want to dance.

(A/N: this may be one of the few times I might ever mention pop music other then paramore so yea…) He hit it over and a girl named amber bumped it over to Angela. She passed it to mike who set it to me so I could hit. After my hit, let's just say Barbie Lauren is defaulted. I guess her fake nose just couldn't handle the impact of my hit….

Few of my hits, more defaulting noses later, we won the game. Coach told us to go get dressed. I went to my locker, got my clothes and towel and went to the shower. I washed up quickly and got out with only my towel. I put my ipod on and listened to it as I got dressed. I was only in my bra and panties with my towel in my locked locker when I heard faintly Lauren scream, "Omg it a roach!!" making the boys and the coach to run into the locker room.

They stared at me while I rushed and put on my clothes.

You know what; I bet there wasn't even a roach in there.

I walked in the empty halls covering myself with my hoodie(A/n: she has clothes on but she feels the need to have a hoodie on too) in annoyance. Lauren is going down.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANATE

OKAY I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME AND IM SRY BUT IF YOU ARE A PARAMORE FAN READ THIS

OKAY I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME AND IM SRY BUT IF YOU ARE A PARAMORE FAN READ THIS!!

PARAMORE MADE A SONG FOR TWILIGHT CHECK IT OUT IS ON STEPHENIE MEYER'S WEBSITE OMG IM LIKE FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW !! ITS CALLED DECODE!! AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I LIKE CANT BREATH AND THIS IS THE MOST I HAVE ACTED LIKE A GIRL IN AGES ACCORDING TO MY SISTER EVEN THOUGH I AM A GIRL BUT WATEVER!!


	13. Chapter 12

Okay so right now my computer is facing technical difficulties so I'm going to write the next chapter for you I know it's been a really long time but…well I was just too lazy too so here we go! Chapter 11 here we go!!!!

Disclaimer: if I owned twilight would I waste my time writing stories about it? You know I still probably would be…

Chapter 11:

You know they say that decades repeat themselves, hence why parents say the famous line, "when I was your age…" if I could pick any decade to mimic mine, it would be the seventies. Come on its so amazing, they made a television show about it.

Another day in the cafeteria a week after the fiasco that was what I call, "the bitch that called roach". I picked and pinch my more than likely stale peas with what seemed like an uncooked chicken smothered in gravy. As I look in disgust at these "mysterious meats" I wondered how many times this school has been sued for food poisoning.

I felt the seat next to me and noticed Edward looking at me in humor.

"What? Don't like your food?" he said jokingly.

"Oh that's what this was? I thought it was leftover dog crap. My mistake." He rolled his eyes and stole a peck on the lips from me. I pouted even more for him depriving me from those delicious lips. I was about to whine when I heard a voice call out to the lunchroom. I looked over to the culprit to see Mr. Greene, our principal, standing on the stage across from our table, which became silently filled with the rest of the Cullens that came to school.

"Hello students, in preparation for tomorrow nights "Band Off" any student is allowed to come up and sing anything, sort of like karaoke. Enjoy!" he stepped off the stage and as soon as he was out the door, a lot of people jumped out of their seats to get first.

"Omg Bella! This is amazing you should so go up there and sing" Alice sang out. Edward nudged me and nodded his head.

"Okay Alice you're on but you have to sing a song too." I smiled

"That's not nice Bella!" she pouted. I smiled and took off my blouse, revealing a camisole Alice made me wear. Edward whistled, while I rolled my eyes and walked to the stage with Alice next to me.

As I got to the line, I saw Jessica there and she came up to me,

"Hey Bella wanna have a friendly competition up there? You know, since we're on competing bands? For fun of course!" she said cheerfully, but I detected a bit of anger and fakeness in her tone

"Uh sure?" I didn't really feel it was necessary but hell hath no fury like a Jessica angered.

"Great!" she pushed everyone aside, and went on stage, even though someone was performing.

"Get off!" she screamed at them. They walked down, looking a bit ashamed.

"Okay so Bella and me are so like going to have a competition now so you guys just like judge I guess. Come on Bella!" she said into the microphone. Alice pushed me up into the stage, as they decided to make it more to the mood and turn off the lights and put a spotlight on us.

"Okay do you like wanna go first or me?" she asked.

"I think you should go first"

I walked off stage as she spoke to the DJ of what she wanted to sing. She walked to the microphone and said, "Edward Cullen this song is for you because I don't like your girlfriend!" I looked over to Edward and saw his head down shaking as "girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne began and Jessica started singing.

After she finished people merely clapped, causing her face to turn bright red as she stopped off the stage. Not before practically shoving me off the stairs to the stage of course.

I walked up nervously and looked to Edward, to see his encouraging smile. I smiled meekly and walked to the DJ and told I want to sing "Homecoming" by Hey Monday.

I took hold of the microphone and began,

**Homecoming, I'm coming**

**My sweet mistake**

**Summer's over, hope it's not too late**

**I'm pacing, impatient**

**Up in my head**

**Taken back to the sidewalk where we met**

**And carved out our names**

**Do you remember that?**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Did you take off while I was gone?**

**I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you**

**I'm coming home, I wanna know**

**When all the leaves begin to fall**

**If I'm falling, falling apart for you**

**Descending, I'm spinning**

**Lost all defense**

**How could you swallow me again?**

**I left you, I meant to**

**Couldn't let you in**

**Never mind a single word I said**

**Carve out your name**

**Do you remember that?**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Did you take off while I was gone?**

**I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.**

**I'm coming home, I wanna know**

**When all the leaves begin to fall**

**If I'm falling, falling apart**

**You've got control of me**

**Is this the end of me?**

'**Cause I just can't cut up the strings**

**I'm coming back for more**

**Don't let your heart go**

**Please don't walk away**

**Homecoming, I'm coming, I'm coming back**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Did you take off while I was gone?**

**I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you**

**I'm coming home, I wanna know**

**When all the leaves begin to fall**

**If I'm falling, falling apart**

**I'm coming home, I'm coming home**

**Did you take off while I was gone?**

**I missed it all, I messed you up, I missed you.**

**I'm coming home, I wanna know**

**When all the leaves begin to fall**

**If I'm falling, falling apart**

The song stopped and I closed my eyes, then hearing, screaming and shouting and many cheers, I opened them and smiled brightly. I walked off and sat in my seat. I sat own as Edward pulled me to his face and kissed me crazy. When he let me go I staggered in my seat a bit, making the whole lunch room cheer again.

Alice walked onto the stage next, and began to sing, "So What" by Pink (A/N: sry I don't have the lyrics you know, internet down, I got homecoming b/c it was on my iTunes.)

Everyone cheered and she skipped off stage.

"Wow that was fun!" she exclaimed. The rest of lunch carried on without much incident, following more people going up sing.

Edward and I walked into biology when the overhead speaker called the Cullens and Bella swan down to the main office with their things. I looked to Edward and he shrugged saying, "I guess Carlisle or Esme is picking us up. But they usually don't so it must be important." I nodded to his thoughts.

We walked into the office, with our bags packed to see Esme there looking angered. I looked around and saw all of the non human Cullen children looking paranoid and pissed. Esme called us to walk out with her as she signed us out. Alice, jasper, Emmett and Rosalie packed into Emmett's jeep while Esme drove the Mercedes Benz. Edward and I filed into his Volvo as we followed the jeep out of the parking lot.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, we pulled into the Cullen driveway as it began to rain heavily. I got out of the car after it was safely parked next to the Jeep and other Cullen collections. Edward and I walked into the house and sat on the loveseat in the living room, waiting for Carlisle to come home, with the others. We sat in silence, apparently only Edward and I were out of the loop, of course discriminating against the humans yet again….

A minute or two passed when Carlisle walked through the door. His blond hair was soaked from the pouring rain outside and dishelved from what seemed was stress, and from the look on his face, anger. Esme stood up and walked to him to take off his jacket. He smiled to her and took her hand and sat down on the couch perpendicular to us. He signed then spoke,

"We are expecting some visitors soon. And not visitors that are exactly safe for our humans here so we have to take Edward and Bella out of this state for the rest of next week. You are still able to handle tomorrow nights event but we have to send you up to Denali, Alaska if you don't mind… just for safety precautions. We will get you in the next three days prior to that. Okay?"

I looked to Edward, he seemed furious at the thought of leaving.

I wondered what it was about Denali that got him so furious.

So…revolted.

(I was going to stop here but I figured you guy's deserved more than that for the long wait, and its not like I can go read stories anyway [remember internet failure (tear)] so here's more…what you all have been waiting for… drumroll please…………………… The BAND OFF! Woow!!!!

Tonight was it. It was the band off. A week ago we had been practicing so hard I started choking from singing so much. Emmett got a good laugh.

A week ago if you'd asked me what's up, I would have said the band off. But ever since Carlisle mentioned the visitors and the peril they could cause to Edward and I, it's gotten me extra suspicious.

And the Denali trip. What made Edward so stricken with fury from the idea? I had forgotten to ask him about it because as soon as we got to his room (which I just sleep in there anyway) he hummed me to sleep with that new piece he's been working on. Apparently its too top secret for even the psychic to know about. Speaking of psycho, she walked into my room with a huge box with unmentionables in it. I signed, wondering what torture she lined up for me this time. I sat at the vanity mirror table, figuring that's where she would sicken me to anyway. She smiled and took out what seemed like a million cosmetic products out of the box. I signed and closed my eyes. Picturing a happy land where makeup didn't exists in such torturous ways….

Two poked eyes, four pencil stabbings on my eyelid and three cases of lipstick on my teeth later, I was ready. Alice, after many begs and pleads, made me wear a tight red camisole with a black leather skirt with frilly ends. She forced me into black boots that went up mid thigh, slightly showing the black and red socks she made me put on. My hair was dead straight with very even ends and black spray in highlights which I thought were a very nice touch.

I walked down the stairs to see my other band members all dressed up in black and red, our band colors. Emmett and Jasper were in matching outfits, consisting of a red and black striped undershirt and black skinny jeans and red and black sprayed in their hair. Rosalie, who didn't want to compete in it with us but was very excited to cheer us on, was wearing a red tube top made of leather, with a black mini skirt that was made of a denim fabric and red and black highlights in her hair that looked sprayed in, similar to Emmett's and Jasper's. Her stilettos were red with black heels. Alice's outfit matched Rosalie's exactly. When I looked to Edward, I knew that I was going to be over dazzled, but getting sight of him over dazzled wasn't even the word for it. He was wearing button down red shirt with the first five buttons undone, revealing his chiseled chest that took my breath away. His jeans were black skinny jeans just as Emmett and jasper's and it extenuated his long legs. I signed a little loud and he looked up to me, his eyes widening greatly. I smiled shyly as I walked in front of him, with his arms wrapped around my waist. Alice went over a few things with us from her check board, don't ask.

Our name: Accidents will happen (A/N: idk if that's a good name but I just freaking pulled it out of my ass (not really but yea) so I hope it's not too bad) we decided to do "CrushCrushCrush" and "Born For This" by Paramore and "Our Time Now" by Plain White Tees.

We were ready.

Pulling into the parking lot was especially difficult because of some idiot jocks drinking beer and running around. Edward found a parking space and pulled into it, then told me to wait until he came around and opened my door. He closed his door, got his guitar out of his truck, came to my door and opened it. He grabbed my hand and walked behind his siblings who once again rode in the jeep.

I walked swiftly beside Edward, not wanting the jocks to notice me. Of course that idea failed.

"Hey it's Isabella! Won't you come _talk_ to us for a moment" one of them shouted, he was the exact stereotypical jock, tall muscular, yet such a dunce. When I didn't reply, and continued walking, they started to follow. I rolled my eyes at their idiocy. Come on sorry for not being shaken by them but I live with vampires and face deathly experiences everyday with my sadistic step father.

Walking into the gym, I noticed it was painted black and everything was set up in perfect order on the stage. The list for whose going to play was posted on the background of the stage and I could see several people piling into the gym. We were going last, after Jessica's group. The school even supplied drums and amplifiers so the band didn't have to bring it.

At 9:30, we were checked in and watched the first band go up. There were four and they did 'Viva la Vida' by Coldplay as their first song, but the crowd didn't like it so they wee booed off the stage. I watched walk off with pity, seeing their disappointed faces made me very nervous for us. The next group that went was decent but by their third song, one of their guitars string broke, making it hard for them to play on key. They were booed off. The nervousness was creeping up from my stomach, what if this happens to us? We're already at a disadvantage with my clumsiness and bad luck. The third group was a little strange. I'm almost positive they didn't go to our school. Their russet colored skin and straight black hair revealed to me that they must be from La Push, a reservation about 15 minutes away from here that I heard Jessica talk about going up there for a party once, inviting me along with Edward, of course, but we declined. I looked over to Alice if she knows anything, to see her shaking with fury. I tapped her,

"Alice what's wrong?" I said anxiously. She looked to me, her eyes softened. She brought me outside to the side of the school, where no one was present.

"Bella those guys up there, they're from La Push. It's a reservation about 15 minutes away from here that know about us. They know that you're here; they know that you live with us. They plan on kidnapping you from us, or in their words, bringing you back to humanity." She said sadly.

"But Alice, they're just humans, and how do they know about you guys?" I said with fear in my voice. This is the part of a movie, where the surprise you saw all along comes out. And when your favorite character is dead, you think, darn it I knew that was going to happen. That is what this moment feels like for me.

"Bella, they aren't human." My eyes widened.

"If they aren't human then how can they try to steal me? What's going on Alice?"

She signed, "Bella, they're werewolves, but known as the protectors. And if we stop them, we will have to use force, and that will cause a war. So we have to send you and Edward up to Denali sooner than anticipated." Denali, Alaska?

"Wait, what's in Denali? Why is that going to guarantee our safety?" she snickered,  
"Vampires, there's another vegetarian clan up there that is fond of us and us, them. Interesting how you're running from two mythical creatures. Bella Swan only you could attract two mythical being from their hideouts." I rolled my eyes at her truthful statement.

We walked back into the gym, just in time to see the crowd go wild for the La Push boys. It was Jessica's band's turn. They're first song was "All Around Me" by flyleaf. Their guitarist looked liked he wasn't playing. During their second song, "Face Down" The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, a screeching noise bellowed through the speakers on the stage. Turns out, they were cheating and weren't really playing; they recorded it on a Cd and played it while they were performing.

They were disqualified.

It was our turn.

As I walked up to the stage, I looked towards Edward, who was plugging his guitar into the amplifier and smiled. He looked towards me and gave me a corny but encouraging 'thumbs up'. I smiled and blew him a kiss, which he caught in a dramatic dreamy state. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. When I saw that they were finished, I went out on a limb and screamed into the microphone, "ARE YOU READY TO ROCK" in response they screamed, I laughed and said softly, "good"

As the intro started I danced and moved my hips to the beat. Then I began to sing,

"_**I got a lot to say to you**_

_**Yeah, I got a lot to say**_

_**I noticed your eyes are always glued to me**_

_**Keeping them here**_

_**And it makes no sense at all"**_

I put my hands over my mouth

"_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies**_

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies"**_

I put my finger to my lips and smiled

"_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush, crush**_

_**(Two, three, four!)"**_

I jumped up and down and shook around my hair

"_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one, two I was just counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than this"**_

I looked over to Edward who looked over to me and smiled

"_**If you want to play it like a game**_

_**Well, come on, come on, let's play**_

_**Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending**_

_**Than have to forget you for one whole minute"**_

I put my hand on mouth in shock

"_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies**_

_**They taped over your mouth**_

_**Scribbled out the truth with their lies**_

_**You little spies"**_

I got into it and started to dance like Hailey in the video

"_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush**_

_**Crush, crush**_

_**(Two, three, four!)**_

"_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one, two I was just counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than this now"**_

I stepped my toe to the beat of the drum and moved my hips left to right to the beat of the guitar

"_**Rock and roll, baby**_

_**Don't you know that we're all alone now?**_

_**I need something to sing about**_

_**Rock and roll, hey**_

_**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**_

_**I need something to sing about**_

_**Rock and roll, hey**_

_**Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?**_

_**Give me something to sing about"**_

I kept jumping

"_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one, two I was just counting on**_

_**That never happens" I kicked my leg out and moved my arm in front of my head **_

"_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than**_

_**No, oh**_

"_**Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_

_**Just the one, two I was just counting on**_

_**That never happens**_

_**I guess I'm dreaming again**_

_**Let's be more than**_

_**More than this"**_

I closed my eyes, and heard the crowd screaming and cheering us on and I smiled brightly. I looked to Edward, who looked so happy and excited that I screamed into the microphone, "DO YOU WANT MORE?!" making them go wild. Edward smiled at me, and I smiled back. I told Emmett and jasper that the next song is 'our time now' and they shouted! I laughed and went back to the front, as Emmett hit the sticks together I stick my thumbs out at Edward,

_Ohh oh oh ohhhh ohhhhh_

_there will be no rules tonight,_

_if there were we'd break_

_nothing going to stop us now,_

_let's get down to it_

_nervous hands and anxious smiles_

_i can feel you breathing_

_this is right where we belong_

_turn up the music_

_Ohh oh oh ohhhh ohhhhh_

_this is the dance for the lovers_

_taking a chance with one another_

_finally its our time now_

_these are the times we'll remember_

_breaking the city's heart together_

_finally its our time now_

_Ohh oh oh ohhhh ohhhhh_

_this is more than just romance_

_its an endless summer_

_i feel the butterflies leading me through it_

_take my heart, i'll take your hand_

_as we're falling under_

_this is an addiction girl_

_lets give into it_

_Ohh oh oh ohhhh ohhhhh_

_this is the dance for the lovers_

_taking a chance with one another_

_finally its our time now_

_these are the times we'll remember_

_breaking the city's heart together_

_finally its our time now its our time now_

_Ohh oh oh ohhhh ohhhhh_

_Ohh oh oh ohhhh ohhhhh_

_Ohh oh oh ohhhh ohhhhh_

_this is the dance for the lovers_

_taking a chance with one another_

_finally its our time now_

_these are the times we'll remember_

_breaking the city's heart together_

_finally its our time now, its our time now_

_its our time now_

_its our time now_

_Ohh oh oh ohhhh ohhhhh_

_Ohh oh oh ohhhh ohhhhh_

_finally its our time now_

it ended, making the crowd shout loudly for more,

"okay guys this is our last song so I'm going to need you all to be even louder than before okay?" I said into the mike.

And they shouted.

I smiled.

I backed up and put my thumbs up, signaling for Emmett to start.

_oh no, i just keep on falling_

_(back to the same old)_

_and where's hope, when misery comes calling_

_(oh my way-eh)_

_with your fate, you'll trigger a landslide_

_(misery)_

_and kill off this common sense of mind_

_it takes acquired minds, to taste to taste to taste this wine_

_you can down it with your eyes_

_so we don't need the headlines_

_we don't need the headlines_

_we just want everybody sing_

_like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now_

_everybody live, like it's the last day_

_you will ever see_

_tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now_

_right now, you're the only reason_

_(I'm not letting go oh!)_

_And find out not everyone's worth pleasing_

_(wahha)_

_you'll trigger a landslide_

_(misery)_

_to kill off this chronic state of mind_

_it takes acquired minds, to taste to taste to taste this wine_

_you can down it with your eyes_

_so we don't meet the headlines_

_(no we don't want you're headlines!)_

_we just want!_

_everybody sing_

_like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now_

_everybody live, like it's the last day_

_you will ever see_

_tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now_

_everybody sing_

_like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_tell me tell me do you feel the pressure...alright so you think you're ready_

_okay then you say this with me, go:_

_we were born for this_

_(we were born for this)_

_alright so you think you're ready_

_okay then you say this with me, go:_

_we were born for this_

_(we were born for this)_

_we were born for this_

_(we were born for this)_

_we were born for_

_we were born for..._

_everybody sing_

_like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_tell me tell me can you feel the pressure_

_everybody live, like it's the last day_

_you will ever see_

_tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure_

_Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure_

_We were born for this_

_(We were born for this)_

_We were born for this_

I carried out that last note for forever. I smiled as the crowd fulfilled in their promise and was extra excited.

"thank you, you guys were an amazing audience!! Goodnight!" and with that, we walked off the stage to back stage where the other band that did as good as us sat. it was the La Push kids that I had seen, they seemed angry when we walked in so I ignored them, because not only am I mad that they may potentially be dangerous to the Cullens, but also the fact that they also might be a danger to Edward, the only other human in this room besides me. I got up to get water from the filter thing, (A/N: you know those things that you can get water out of its like a big jug? Well whatever back to the story…)

One of the boys with a long ponytail walked to me and stretched out his hand, "Hi, I'm Jacob."

Oooooo dramaaaaaaa omg this is a 4,000 word chapter you better be thankful but I'm going to continue more!!!!

"Okay that's nice do you want an award?" I said back. A little out of character of me I know but I knew what his intentions were, be nice then kidnap the girl, smooth, but not smooth enough.

He looked a little taken aback.

"So good job out there, you did great" he said. If being nice didn't work, why did he think flirting would?

"I do have a band too you know not just me, which reminds me I must get back to them." I walked two centimeters to the couch and sat down next to Edward, forgetting about the water. I put my head on his shoulder and went into his pocket to get his phone, when he jumped. I backed up and looked up at him, standing with curiosity in my eyes. Then I realized what he might of thought I was doing and blushed.

"Omg Edward that's not what I was doing I was trying to get your phone." I stuttered out nervously. He laughed and sat back down, re-putting his arms around my shoulders. Then he handed me his phone. I texted into it,

'Wat if I was reaching for something else (hint hint) why would you get up?'

He read it when I passed it to him and blushed. He wrote back

' so that other "item" doesn't get too excited near others, that was a close call Bella never do that in public or else your covering for me and my potential "problem"' I read it and laughed and blushed at the effect I have him. I never noticed how much power I could have on him through his 'problem'. This could be interesting.

A few more minutes passed when I decided to look at the time, it was12:55a.m. I yawned and saw that Edward was asleep. Awwh he's so cute. I stood up to stretch my legs when Emmett called me over to him and Jasper. I walked and looked at him suspiciously and sat down on the floor.

"Bella do you wanna play a prank on Edward?" jasper said silently as Edward slept on.

"Um when?" I was still a little nervous about that Jake kid and his band.

"When we get home I guess" I smiled.

"Maybe okay? Because you guys can be very deadly when you put your pranks into action. Not too bad okay?" I warned.

"Don't worry Bella, you will only be bruising his needs" Emmett whispered.

My eyes widened when I realized what they were talking about.

"Awwh guys that's so mean. It doesn't work for you guys because you're both married. Don't do that to him. Please, take me as your victim instead, just don't chop off or break anything on my body, especially hair, okay? In the words of

Kitty from _That's 70's Show_, 'hair is to women what cars are to men' so you mess with my hair, you mess with the devil, got it?" I said pointing my finger to them. They straightened up and nodded fiercely. I smiled and went back to Edward, putting his sleeping head on my lap and straightening his legs out onto Emmett and Jasper, then gave them a death stare as if to dare touch them. They held up their hands and smiled, as if to say they were innocent.

The door opened and a man walked in, looked maybe in his forties, and told us that he has the results.

"the winner this year of the band-off, due to popular demand and quality of music, goes to Accidents will happen, now go home and get some sleep, you will get your prizes Monday afternoon," he continued to the door and mumbled, "damn kids"

"Alright we won!" I whispered shouted at Emmett and Jasper, "now lets get Edward to the car as in you two get started." Emmett shrugged his shoulders and picked up his legs while Jasper picked up his arms and carried him out the door, swinging him. I got up and went over to Jacob and put out my hand,

"Good job" I said, he took my hand and shook it.

"Thanks" he said back. I waved over my head and walked out the door.

When I got into the gym I noticed that the crowd was gone, Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the stage floor, and Emmett and Jasper dropped Edward on the floor. I signed and walked over to them, and told them to pick Edward up or else. Their eyes widened and jasper put him on Emmett's shoulders and they both ran out the door at human speed. I signed and turned around to the stage to signal rose and Alice, but they weren't there. I turned back to the exit and they were in front of me. I jumped and let out a little screech, causing them to giggle. I rolled my eyes and went out the door. They walked beside me in silence. When I got into the car, I noticed I was exhausted and I dosed off during the ride and fell asleep next to Edward, who was still asleep.

That night, my dreams were amazing.

A/N:

Okay I'm too tired to write anymore its 1:44am when I wrote the time so yea goodnight!! That was:

5309 words in total

3786 words strictly the story, not counting lyrics or author notes or anything like that

1523 author notes/lyrics only so no story just side stuff

And that's it yea

Night!


	14. sooo sorry and im not dead!

Heyyy….long time no see…

Okay so I promise im not dead okay…but I owe u guys some serious apologies I think it been like 6 months lol =) but I was just bored of my story and I couldn't find another direction to go with… not to mention the fact that I've fractured a finger in between this (which is actually a record for 6 months) yeaa I kinda dropped a bowling ball on it… it was pretty hilarious when I wasn't in pain nd it was weird b/c it was like a scene in tom & jerry the bowling ball was exactly like the one in that show that jerry usually attacks tom with and then it drops on tom's foot….only with me it was mi finger yea I tried to thrw it at mi friend telling her to catch it./…enough said….. so sorry but for now I guess im putting my story on hiatus nd any one can adopt it if they want b/c I think I might start a new story (third times the charm!!!) sooooo sorry to have u guys in such a _panic_ about my story (which I bet half of u guys completely forgot about it)

Soooo yea =)

-lightssoclear


	15. Battle Preparations!

Heyyyyyyy u guys…. Sooo I've been getting a lot of reviews lately (well a lot for the usual amount I get) so I decided to write another chapter… =)

Disclaimer: don't own twilight…enough said

P.s- I don't really remember what month they are up to sooo for the sake of argument we're going to say that spring break passed and this picks up after it!!!!

Chapter 13: Battle Preparations

In Forks, for a small school system, everyone had the ability to sum up great school spirit. (A/N: idk what their school colors are so I'm just going to make it up) The week following spring break --which the children of Forks spent it thinking they were being badass by getting drunk around a bonfire in la push and throwing up in the waters—included the preparation for the very monumental Spirit week, which apparently included parents as well.

I walked downstairs to a horrifying sight. Not only was my father decked out in yellow chaps but he had glitter in his hair, which was the brightest red I have ever seen. The only recognition of his past, normal self was the bright gold badge on his left shirt pocket. And of course, near him, eating off my nachos, were the three stooges Larry, Moe, and Curly, otherwise known as Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. They showed their school spirit with bright yellow and red confetti in their hair, shirtless but each covered in yellow and red spray body paint—Emmett had red on his back and yellow on his front, Jasper had yellow on his back and red on his front and of course Edward had both colors on each side.

As I saw them, all four morons, I turned and walked back upstairs with the intention of burning those images from my head w_h_en Edward ran up to me and grabbed my hand, forcing me back downstairs.

"All I can ask is: _Why? _" I said desperately. Emmet walked over to me and puffed his broad chest into my face making me step back automatically and declared,

"Bella, this isn't about school spirit, this is about a man's pride in his game—football! We have to crush the other team for our pride," mind you Jasper's humming the national anthem in the background, "for our liberty, for our freedom as individuals in this school system of Forks. We must topple over the great, and show nobility to the weak. We must-"

"Okay Emmett I get what you're saying, your saying that you all have to dress up as dumbasses for a game which you're going to win anyway?" I said incredulously. I'm pretty sure vampires don't lose to humans at football.

"Yea pretty much" he smiled.

I looked over his shoulder "okay but did you really need to do this to Charlie as well. Don't think I don't know that it was your idea to put the red dye in—I saw you buy the last time you came to the supermarket with me" I said pointing my finger at him.

"Yea it was my idea but it was your boyfriend who actually applied the dye." He said raising his hands.

I turned to Edward glaring intensely. Jasper came behind me and held my hands behind me, obviously feeling my need to kill.

"You DYED MY DAD'S HAIR RED!!!" I shouted, startling Charlie. Edward made his way over to Charlie and hid behind him. When Charlie saw this, he laughed,

"Bells don't worry about it, I love it and Edward and I have really bonded through this. We're like father and son now, and I'm really feeling the whole school spirit thing!" he said cheerfully. I signed and relaxed. When jasper let go of my hands I brought my index finger and my middle finger to my eyes and looked at Edward and motioned them from me to him, physically telling him I've got my eyes on him. He smiled wearingly.

I did like the idea of Charlie and Edward bonding. When you spend a lot of time with your boyfriend as I do with Edward, it does seem suspicious as to what we are up to, especially to a concerned single father.

"Anyways, Bella why aren't you dressed for spirit week like the rest of us?" Jasper asked.

"Because, in a school system, they have characters that show school spirit, they are called cheerleaders and I am most certainly not one." I huffed. My dad snickered and said bye to leave for work.

"Well I most certainly would pay to see you in a skimpy cheerleading outfit and dancing around with pom poms" Said Emmett, giggling. I just glared, continuously, until he got very nervous and just walked out of the house. I giggled. Oh the tables have turned.

As we arrive at school that Monday morning, I was ready to kick some ass. I was informed, by the three stooges that in order to celebrate homecoming, at gym time, there was going to be a football competition for the girls. Therefore when I was brought back into my room and my closet raided by three morons, I stepped out of Edwards car with red makeup, yellow stilettos, red shorts that rode up my ass, a yellow shirt that covered only my chest and Edward's football number on my stomach and 'Cullen' printed on my back, and don't forget that my legs were spray painted yellow and red. I hate those stooges.

As Alice pulled up next to Edward's car in her Porsche with Jasper, she honked at me. I shook my head as she said, "Damn Bella, they did work on you! How the hell did they get into stilettos, I bought those for you last year but you refused to put them on!" she said surprised.

"Emmett promised me that he would spray paint his whole body yellow and red and run out on the field naked before homecoming started." We both laughed as Edward shook his head,

"I can't believe you want to see that. I'd be scarred for life." I laughed. When Emmett and Rose came in Emmett's jeep, Rose looked at me and shook her head.

"Emmett told me but I didn't believe. Not only are you wearing a belly shirt and short shorts, but stilettos as well. You could probably knock me over with a feather."

"Well Rose this is the outfit I will wear, minus the stilettos, when I truck the blonde out of Lauren!" I shouted with my hands above my head in fists like a boxing champion. Emmett had to say,

"Is this a good time to start a slow clap?"

When lunch rolled around, my blood was pumping intensely. I was ready. I walked into the cafeteria with enough confidence to battle Rose, which I never would, I would get my ass kicked, and watched Lauren with hawk-like eyes. Edward sat down next to me and told me to calm down and to wait for gym.

As everyone came to the table, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward explained good tactics for playing football. I doubted I needed to know this because most of the girls playing will probably quit after they break a nail.

After lunch, Edward walked me to biology and sat down in his seat, teaching me more techniques to win and when the bell rang, I took my earrings off for battle.

Okay see im still alive nd I made a new chapter after like 6 months =) ill finish the next one like tomorrow but its probably going to be short like this one but lauren will get trucked!!


End file.
